DEDS
by Memuro
Summary: Sekuel dari "Tiga Warna". Siapa sebernarnya anak kecil itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Black Order? RnR
1. Kereta dari Neraka

Hmhmhmhmhm...Memuro sekali lagi mencoba membuat fanfic bahasa Indonesia karena desakan beberapa orang. Mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya~~xD

Akira-chwaaaaaaaaaaaan~~~ semoga karaktermu tidak OOC ya.... ;A;

DGM bukan punya saya tapi Fia Zilinski dan Günter Eisenberg adalah milik pribadi. Jangan dicolong ya!(kaya ada yang mau nilep aja..)

**010709**

* * *

"_Fia, kaukah ini? Suaramu terdengar aneh." _Tanya suara di ujung telepon.

"Ini benar-benar aku, Lena…aku sedang berada di kereta dari _neraka._" Ujarku panas. Aku bisa mendengar Lenalee tertawa dengan manis. Kenapa sih, dia selalu menertawakan segala hal yang terjadi di hidupku?

"Aku serius, Lena, seharusnya aku sudah pulang berjam-jam yang lalu! Kini aku terjebak di kereta bau keringat ini bersama para _finder _tidak tahu diri yang sedang bermain _strip poker_. Parahnya lagi, mereka sudah tidak menjual makanan karena sudah malam! Uuuh, sebotol susu pun tidak bisa kudapatkan! Berhentilah tertawa, kupikir ini tidak lucu!"

"_Ayolah, keadanmu tidak seburuk itu. Setidaknya misimu berjalan lancar kan?"_

"Tentu saja. Oh, selagi kita sedang membicarakan misi, bisa tolong beritahu Komui kalau-Aaaahk!!!" Tiba-tiba bilik kamar mandi yang sedang kuhuni (heh, bagus, sekarang aku menjadi manusia kamar mandi…) berguncang dengan keras dan teleponku mati.

"Argh…Sial sekali nasibku…"

Setelah memutuskan tidak ada gunanya lagi berdiam diri di bilik toilet bau rokok ini, aku pun melangkah keluar untuk menemukan Günter Eisenberg sudah bertelanjang dada. Rekan exorcist berambut pirang itu melihatku dan mengarahkan sebuah ciuman ke arahku. Aku hanya bergidik jijik dan mengepalkan tanganku seolah menangkap ciumannya dan melemparkannya dengan kasar ke lantai.

Jangan salah paham, aku bukannya tidak suka Günter, hanya saja dia itu benar-benar suka tebar pesona. Yah…walau harus kuakui, Günter memang punya hak untuk tebar pesona karena memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dan tubuh yang, ehem, seksi. Tapi itu tetap saja tidak sopan untuk dilakukan, walaupun dengan orang yang baru kau kenal selama kurang lebih tiga tahun.

"Oh, Zilinski, _na komm_!" serunya, mukanya ditopengi sebuah ekspresi terluka yang terlalu palsu sementara tangannya terbentang seakan menyambutku ke pelukannya. _Finder _di sekitarnya mengeluarkan tawa bergemuruh sambil menepuk-nepuk paha mereka.

"Lelaki…" gerutuku seraya meninggalkan gerbong kereta penuh kaum Adam tersebut. Baru saja aku menutup pintu gerbong tersebut, aku mendengar pemberitahuan dari pengeras suara.

"Penumpang yang terormat, mohon maaf akan keterlambatan. Kereta sudah dapat bergerak kembali dan akan berhenti di Birmingham untuk diperbaiki oleh teknisi. Kita akan sampai tempat tujuan satu jam lebih telat dari jadwal. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya."

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya jidat lu!! Siapa juga yang rela nunggu satu jam??"

"Ayolah, jangan cemberut dong!" Aku merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pundakku.

"Günter…apa sih maumu?" raungku menepis tangannya.

"Habisnya dari tadi kamu kerjanya ngedumel terus. Senyum dong, cewek tuh bagusnya senyum tahu?" Katanya lagi dengan senyum _sempurna_nya.

Belum sempat kujawab pertanyaannya, kereta api _terkutuk _itu berguncang lagi, menyebabkanku jatuh ke dadanya yang bidang.

"Oh, Zilinski, aku tak tahu kau begitu menyukaiku…" katanya sambil menyeringai sombong.

**xXx**

"Hmmmm….menurutku itu romantis sekali lho, Fia." Seru seorang gadis cantik berambut biru yang tengah melahap sepiring besar besar _apple pie _sementara Lenalee tengah menyendok sepotong _strawberry shortcake _dengan kepala Fia di pangkuannya, rambut coklatnya yang biasa dikuncir dua tergerai di paha gadis Cina tersebut.

"Romantis apanya? Itu kecelakaan tahu? Kecelakaan!!" aku mendengus kesal.

"Aku sih setuju dengan Akira, kan jadi kayak di film-film begitu, kamu terjatuh ke pelukannya, kalian saling bertatapan, lalu…lalu kalian berciuman~~" pekik Lenalee, hanyut dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan kau sengaja menjatuhkan diri?" tuduh Akira sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Fia, sebelah alisnya naik sok detektif.

"Aduh, harus berapa kali kubilang, keretanya benar-benar tersentak! Aku kan bukan kamu yang memakai akal bulus seperti itu untuk merayu Lavi…" gumamku kesal.

Akira melirikku dengan tatapan "yeah-apapun-katamu-lah" khasnya, namun Lenalee masih duduk diam di tempatnya, telinganya terbuka lebar untuk mendengarkanku. Yah…dia memang cewek yang romantis sih….

"Kok kalian tidak percaya padaku sih? Aku tidak-"

"_Perhatian, dimohon Fia Zilinski untuk segera melapor ke kantor Supervisor Komui. Sekali lagi, buat jaga-jaga karena Fia budeg banget, cepetan lapor ke si Komui, ga pake lama, ngerti Zilinski? .Lama. Oke, thanks y'all."_

Ketiga cewe di kamar itu cuma bisa _sweat drop_.

"Watdefak? Siapa yang bikin pengumumunan nih?"

* * *

Yo...sekian dari saya maaf ya pendek....

Sekali lagi...minta kritik dan saran yaph...xD


	2. Russian Luna

Chappie DUAAAAAAAAAAAA~~ *lempar confetti*

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review. Untuk Chii, terima kasih banyak, chapter ini untukmu!! Semoga OCmu tak OOC :D

Jujur, saya merasa chapter ini kurang JIWA, meskipun begitu, silahkan dibaca.

* * *

**030609**

**::FIA's POV::**

"Ah, Fia, cepatlah masuk, Komui sudah mulai ngambek…" Keluh Reever

"Dan tidak mau mengerjakan dokemen-dokumen dan arsip-arsip itu?" Sambungku.

"Ya, begitulah…" Jawabnya sambil mememijit kepalanya

"Aku mempertimbangkan mengganti pekerjaan." Gumamnya, aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia selalu mengtakan hal-hal seperti itu, namun di lain pihak juga tidak rela meninggalkan Komui sendirian.

"Permisiiiiiiiiii....." Aku melangkah masuk ke ruangan Komui dan mendapati Komui duduk tenang di kursinya. Air mukanya serius. Yap. Dia serius, dia tidak ngambek, dia tidak menangis, dia tidak ngedumel tentang dokumen. Apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?? Apakah Tuhan datang dan membuat Komui bertobat??

"Ah, Fia! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi~~~"

Er…ya…coret semua yang kukatakan tadi. Tampangnya masih sebodoh yang kuingat.

"Fia!!!! Kau tahu tidak??? Tadi Kanda jahat sekali padaku!! Masa dia memanggilku _freak of nature_???? Mana bahasa ingrisnya jelek lagi!!! Terus… terus….aku melihat Günter menggoda Lenaleeku!!!" kata Komui, berderai-derai dengan air mata.

"Yeah yeah yeah….bukan hal baru kan?"

"Fia-chaaaaaaan….tega-teganya kamu mengatakan hal itu!! Kau mengenal Günter lebih lama daripada penghuni Black Order yang lain!! Dan dia selalu mengirim _signal _kepada Lenalee-"

"Dia mengirim signal kepada setiap gadis yang memiliki sepasang kaki indah."

", Berharap kalau-kalau Lenaleeku yang manis dan polos akan jatuh dalam akal bulus dan rencana-rencana jahat yang sudah dia siapkan untuknya. Lenalee bagaikan seorang kelinci lemah dan naïf dan Günter, si cabul Günter itu, akan merenggut kepolosan Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut memotong cerocosan Komui. Empat pasang mata memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di pojok ruangan Komui, di atas tumpukan kertas, yang, sepertinya ditata sendiri.

Hmm…_makeshift chair_?

Gadis muda berambut coklat tua itu tersentak sedikit atas perhatian yang mendadak diterimanya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan gelisah. Melihat tindakan tersebut, aku berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut dengan langkah lebar; menginjak dokumen-dokumen penting yang seharusnya sudah ditandatangani oleh Komui; berhenti hanya saat jarak di antara kami berdua tidak lebih dari 10 cm dan mengamatinya dengan cermat, seakan-akan gadis mungil itu adalah spesies baru dari Bulan yang memiliki hubungan dengan Songoku dan bisa mengeluarkan Kamehameha. Hei! Songoku juga bertubuh manusia!

"Ah, benar!! Dia adalah alasanku memanggilmu kemari, Fia! Dia adalah exorcist baru yang akan bergabung dengan kita di Black Order ini. Namanya adalah La-Luna Zalcolity. Kamarnya di sebelah kamarmu." Kata Komui dengan senyum khasnya

"Laluna? Maksudmu Laguna?" tanyaku sambil mengarahkan pandanganku pada jenius berkacamata yang tengah mengisap kopi dari gelas Lenaleenya.

"Em…anu…namaku La-Luna. L-A-L-U-N-A. Zalcolity. Z-A-L-C-O-L-I-T-Y. Panggil saja saya Luna" suara lembut yang sama menjawab.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke satu sisi dan tersenyum manis, maksudku, berusaha tersenyum manis "Fia Zilinski, senang bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu berkeliling? Black Order adalah bangunan tua jadi besar kemungkinan kau akan tersesat. Bagaimana?"

"экскурсия?"

"HAH?? GOTDEMIT…apa yang kau katakan? _English please_?"

"экскурсия. Tour di bahasa Inggris." Jawab Komui enteng. "Dia dari Rusia."

"Oh…_davvero_?_ Bambina_?_" _ajakku sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuknya.

"Ah…terima kasih." Tuturnya pelan.

**xXx**

"Oi, Fia!! Kudengar ada anak cewek baru ya? Kenalan, dong!" Seru Lavi dari kejauhan. Tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah kami.

"LAVIIIII~~~ Kenalkan, Luna, orang itu namanya Lavi. Dia juga salah satu exorcist di sini…Well, Lavi merangkap sebagai Bookman juga siiih…"

"Bookman?"

"Er..yap. Tugasnya mencatat jalannya sejarah dan hal membosankan lainnya."

"Lavi. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Lavi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"La-Luna Zalcolity. Salam kenal." Gadis bermata marun itu tersenyum malu-malu kucing.

"Hei, Fia, kau sudah memperkenalkannya dengan yang lain belum?"

"Hah? Belum lah…aku baru saja selesai memberi tour kepadanya. Kau kira Black Order kecil? Huuh.." Sahutku pura-pura ngambek. "Dan Lavi…Jangan coba-coba menggoda Luna-chan ya…Nanti kulaporkan pada Aki-chan loh!"

"Eeeeh??? Jangan dong, Fia-chan, kau tahu tidak ada perempuan lain di hatiku selain Aki-chan kan??"

"Kalau begitu jangan menggoda cewek lain dong." Jawabku pendek.

"Cowok kan memang begitu. Banyak di mata, satu di hati." Terang Lavi dengan tampang bangga.

"_Grossa bugia_. Ayo, Luna-chan, kukenalkan kau dengan yang lain."

"Iya!" sebuah senyum menghiasi mukanya yang putih dengan sedikit sapuan _pink_.

'Duh…anak ini manis sekali…Aku tidak boleh memperlihatkannya pada Günter!' aku bertekad dalam hati.

"Ah…exorcist baru?" Tanya sebuah suara baru.

"Argh…Günter!" _Bicaralah tentang Günter dan Günter akan muncul…_great_…_

"Salam kenal, nona manis. Günter Eisenberg." _Gunther_ menggamit tangan Luna yang mulus dan mengecupnya ringan, mata biru gelapnya tidak pernah meninggalkan mata marun Luna.

"Akh! Em.. A-aku La-Luna Zalcolity." Luna komat-kamit sementara mukanya merona merah.

"Cukup, Günter! Jangan macam-macam dengan gadis ini! Kau membuatnya malu!"

"Zilinski, kau cukup bilang kau cemburu. Aku paham kok…" Ia mengelus pipiku dan menghilang sebelum aku bisa teriak.

"Pacar Fia-chan?"

"BUKAAAAN!! Tak sudi aku dengannya! Hih!! Sudahlah, Luna, jangan pikirkan orang aneh itu, kau lihat di sana? Yang berambut hijau namanya Lenalee, adik Komui, dia gadis yang baik kok. Kalau ada perlu apa-apa Tanya saja padanya atau aku ya?"

Lenalee tersenyum dengan manis dan melambai ke arah kami sebelum berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Hai! Siapa namamu?"

"La-Luna Zalcolity. Panggil saja Luna!" Ia tersenyum dengan teramat menawan. Günter, Lena dan sekarang Luna. Kenapa sih semua orang sepertinya bisa senyum dengan begitu indahnya tanpa perjuangan untuk membuatnya terlihat indah?

"Hmm…Luna ya. Yang rambutnya biru panjang dan berwajah cantik itu namanya Kanda Yuu. Orangnya sedikit anti sosial, tapi dia baik kok! Dan perempuan di sebelahnya Tendouji Akira, mantan model." Jelas Lenalee, jarinya menunjuk ke arah dua orang berambut biru. Yang satu tampak marah dan tangannya menggenggam sarung pedangnya dengan aura yang berbahaya sementara yang satunya menunjuk-nunjuk sang lelaki sambil menahan tawa, tangannya yang lain bergerak-gerak di udara dengan semangat seolah menggambarkan baju.

"Aki-chan itu pacarnya Lavi loh…" bisikku pada Luna. Luna menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Ekspresinya seolah-olah terkejut.

"Yang rambut putih itu namanya Allen Walker. Dia baik lho! Dan juga ramah!" sambung Lenalee lagi.

'_Great…sekarang pekerjaanku diambil alih oleh Lena-chan_…" Aku menggerutu dalam hati,

Dan tanpa disadari oleh orang lain, salah satu jantung dari ketiga gadis itu berdetak kencang saat mata Allen Walker terkunci dengannya dan sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah pemuda berambut putih tersebut. Gadis tengah baya itu meletakkan sebuah tangan di jantungnya, seolah berusaha menutupi bunyinya.

"Allen!" panggil Lenalee riang.

Gadis itu bukan aku.

* * *

Yap, selesai!!

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya...Saya amat menghargai kritik dan flame Anda. Terima kasih.

:)


	3. KOMURIN XXI VC1FUDMOY

Akhirnya.....Chapter TIGA!!! Kapitel drei (grammar rusak banget masih sok lagi... :P)

PERTAMA, terima kasih banyak semua yang ngereview, Memuro CINTA kalian semua!!! Semoga reply review kalian nyampe semua ya... C=

KEDUA, banyak yang tanya ko bisa bahasa asing. Jawabannya....Saya belajar jerman 6 bulan. Terus Frau Anna, guru saya yang lucu dan manis, berhenti...Hohohohoho...ga tahan kali ya sama muridnya. Kalo Itali, saya tahu dikit-dikit. RUSIA?? LIAT KAMUS TEMEN DONG!!! Fufufufufufufufufufufu~~~

KETIGA, nikamtilah cerita ini, grazie!!!

* * *

**070609**

"Jadi semua orang di Black Order sudah komplit?" Tanya Luna padaku.

"Nnnh…Belum sih, masih ada satu orang lagi yang belum kau temui. Tapi dia gak begitu penting, kok, jadi tak masalah tidak bertemu dengannya juga." Aku menjawabnya asal sambil memelintir pastaku.

"Fia…tidak baik lho, mengatai-ngatai orang.." gadis Rusia itu memperingatkanku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tidak setuju.

"Aaah…biarlah, tidak semua orang sebaik kamu, tahuuuuuu… Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan ada misi beberapa minggu lagi, coba tanya Komi saja kamu boleh ikut atau tidak. Bagaimana pun juga kan kau sudah beberapa minggu menjadi anggota Black Order, jadi menurutku tak masalah kalau kau ikut misi denganku."

"Hmmm…aku juga ingin ikut, tapi Komui-san tetap bersikeras kalau aku belum waktunya pergi dan masih harus latihan dengan Kanda. Padahal, menurutku aku sudah cukup kuat kok untuk menangani akuma-akuma level menengah."

"Komui memang agak _protective_ dengan anggota cewek, bagaimana kalau kau minta Lena-chan membantumu membujuk Komui? Komui kan lemah banget sama adiknya yang sangat amat _muaniiiiiiis_ itu."

"Aku jarang ketemu Lenalee."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi akan ucapannya. "Masa sih? Lena-chan kan ada di mana-mana. Nanti kubantu kau cari dia deh."

"Ah! Makasih, Fia-chan!!" Senyumnya manis seraya memelukku. Pikiranku _blank_.

'Heh, memang perempuan tuh wangi sekali ya…' Pikirku sambil menghirup aroma _Rose and Vanilla_ dari rambutnya.

**xXx**

"Lena-chaaaaan!!!!!" aku berkoa, ehem, berseru kepada gadis berkuncir dua yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Allen yang tertawa lepas karena sesuatu yang dikatakan Lenalee. Mereka berdua kelihatan begitu nyaman bersama dan dari sudut mataku bisa kulihat kedua alis mata Luna seakan terjahit menjadi satu.

"Ah, Fia! Luna!" Lenalee tertawa kecil. Allen memberi lambaian tangan dan senyum.

"Halo Allen-san, Lenalee." Sapa Luna dengan senyum kecil.

"Hmmm…begini, Lena-chan, Luna-chan ada sedikit permintaan untukmu. Kau mau membantunya kan?"

"Oh! Tentu saja! Kau perlu bantuan apa, Luna? Kau sakit? Mau obat? Kau ingin aku menemanimu ke kota?" Tanyanya.

"Eh? Luna sakit? Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak serius kan?" Allen ikut menimbrungi pembicaraan.

"Ngng…tidak kok, aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya, hm…Lenalee, kau bisa tolong bujuk Komui untuk mengizinkan aku ikut Fia pergi dalam misi berikutnya tidak? _Pleaseeeeeeee_?" Luna melipat kedua tangannya dalam bentuk doa dan matanya luar biasa memelas.

"Oooh, tentu saja Luna. Aku bisa menanyakan itu pada kakak bila kau mau. Tolong jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Rasanya seperti…seperti…"

"Seperti membuang seekor anak anjing di dalam kardus di tengah hujan deras?" tanyaku yang ikut merasa tidak enak ketika melihat Luna dengan _puppy eyes_nya itu. Allen tertawa karena komentar yang kulemparkan dan Luna langsung tersipu malu.

"Fia! Kau ini keterlaluan sekali…" canda Allen "Kau kan tidak perlu menyamakannya dengan anjing. Itu seperti Kanda menyebutku Moyashi. Sungguh kejam, Fia."

"Berisik kau, Walker. Kau perlu minum susu yang banyak kalau tidak mau disebut _Moyashi _oleh Kanda." Kataku cekikikan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Allen sementara exorcist berambut putih itu menggeram dengan jengkel.

"Fia, jangan mengejek Allen terus dong." Bela Fia ketika ia mendengar geraman Allen

"Apa? _Apa?_ Kenapa aku tidak boleh bercanda?"

"Maksud Luna-chan bukan begitu, Fia-chan. Tenanglah… Jadi, kita ke tempat Kakak sekarang?"

"Eh..aku tidak ikut deh, Komui sedang marah denganku karena ehem, _insiden_ beberapa hari yang lalu." Aku memaksakan sebuah cengiran di wajahku untuk menutupi rasa takut akan kemarahan KOMURIN XXI VC1-FUDMOY (KOMURIN ke-21 _Very Cute One_-_For Ultimate Dangerous Mission Only Yaph_) yang menimpaku baru-baru ini.

--

"_Komuiiiiiii~!" Aku bersenandung dengan riang. Tanganku dipenuhi tumpukan kertas yang dititipkan oleh Reever (dan dengan senang hati kuterima) untuk Komui. Sepatu boots putihku membuat suara-suara dengan tiap langkah yang kuambil ketika aku melintasi samudera kertas-kertas penting yang sudah ditelantarkan Komui selama entah berapa minggu. Atau bulan. Atau tahun._

"_Ah Fia!" Komui tersenyum, namun senyum itu dengan cepat pudar ketika ia melihat ke mana kakiku melangkah. "FIA AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!!!" seru Komui._

"_Eh?"_

_Detik-detik berikutnya terasa begitu lambat dan makin lama pandanganku terasa makin dekat ke dokumen-dokumen yang bersarang di lantai Komui itu. Kertas-kertas yang kupegang tadi terlempar ke udara dan turun perlahan-lahan di sekitarku bagai salju raksasa. Dengan bodohnya kupikir mungkin enak juga berciuman dengan seseorang di bawah kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan daripada di bawah hujan, setidaknya kita tak akan basah kuyub._

_PRANG!!_

_Tanapa kusadari, lantai biadab itu telah merebut ciuman pertamaku dan dengan sempoyongan aku berusaha untuk berdiri, hanya untuk melihat muka geram Komui yang dibasahi oleh air mata._

"_Fiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."_

_Di tangan Komui terdapat pecahan-pecahan gelas Lenaleenya yang tak sengaja ikut jatuh bersamaku._

_Aku menelan ludah. _

_'Mampuslah aku.' Pikirku sebelum Komui menekan tombol merah yang teramat besar dan KOMURIN XXI VC1-FUDMOY_ _pun_ _beraksi membabi buta._

"_TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!"_

_--_

Aku bergidik saat mengingat kejadian tersebut dan membuang jauh-jauh memori menyedihkan tersebut ke belakang kepalaku.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut, Fia?" tanya Lenalee lagi setelah dia, Luna dan Allen telah berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkanku bersama kenangan akan KOMURIN XXI VC1-FUDMOY.

"He-eh. Kalian pergi saja, aku taka pa-apa kok sendirian." Lenalee tersenyum enggan; dia memang kadang terlalu baik; sebelum beranjak pergi.

Aku menghela nafas dengan berat. Tujuan berikut, Science Lab!

**xXx**

"Hey Fia." "Halo Zilinski." "Fia, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sapaan-sapaan lesu menyambutku begitu aku membuka pintu berat Science Lab. Para peneliti-peneliti jenius itu tampak begitu capek dan kumal. Pucat bahkan.

Dan untuk beberapa saat seorang Fia Zilinski merasa begitu kasihan kepada orang selain dirinya sendiri, anjing laut yang terancam punah akibat global warming, orang utan di Sumatera nun jauh di sana, cewek-cewek cantik yang bersedih hati (kok Fia kayak _host _ya?), dan mendiang ibunya.

"Jangan lesu dong!!! Hari ini Fia membawa kopi loh!!" 'Biarlah semangatku ini tertular kepada mereka.' Pikirku di dalam hati sambil mengangkat nampan berisi kopi tinggi-tinggi. Hal ini tentu saja, menarik perhatian para _scientist _yang berbondong-bondong mengerumuniku dan merebut gelas-gelas kopi dari diriku yang amat baik dan ramah serta tidak sombong dan yang paling penting, rajin menabung.

"Walaupun bukan Lenale yang membawa kopi aku tetap senang…"

"Hei!!! Apa maksudmu, Johnny?" tanyaku kesal. Aku tahu aku tidak secantik Nona Lee, tapi ayolah, aku tidak _se_jelek itu. "Di mana Reever?"

Johnny dan Chapp tersenyum penuh arti akan pertanyaanku dan aku langsung cemberut dan berkacak pinggang tanda tak senang.

"_Chief_ ada di belakang." Jawab Chapp sambil menyeruput kopinya dengan kecepatan cahaya yang menandingi _The Flash_.

"_Grazie._" Gumamku mengantongi sekaleng soda rasa limau dan mengambil secangkir kopi sebelum menyusuri jalan remang-remang ruangan sumpek tersebut.

"Hei Reever! Aku datang untuk membantu!! Soda atau kopi?"

"Euh…kopi." Jawabnya cepat sambil berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Aku tersenyum simpatik dan menyerahkan cangkir kopi kepadanya.

'Pasti dia bergadang lagi membantu Komui' pikirku "Aku taruh sodanya di sini ya?"

Aku menunjuk ke sudut meja yang masih kosong sebelum mendudukan diriku sendiri di sudut ruangan dengan pena siap di tangan dan mulai bekerja dalam keheningan. Suara yang dapat terdengar hanyalah seruputan kopi dari Reever setiap beberapa menit, suara guratan-guratan pen kami dan suara _keyboard _komputer.

"Fia, aku sangat menghargai batuanmu. Trims." Ujar pria Australi itu setelah beberapa jam. Aku menengadah sebentar kepadanya dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman.

"No problemo, _mate._"

* * *

Yap! Chapter ketiga selesai!!! Maafkanlah kegejhean author. *sembah sujud*

Yap, di chapter ini, Günter, si pahlawan beraroma armani (Hah??? Armani??) kita tidak muncul, TAPI, mungkin di chapter berikutnya..Hahaha...ato berikutnya lagi, ato berikutnya punya berikutnya...*digigitin plot bunnies*

Mohon review dan kritiknya ya...Saya belajar dari sana. A review for a review!! xD


	4. Kecupan Kosmis dan Cinta

Ladies and getlemen, akhirnya chapter 4 keluar juga!! Silahkan baca dan nikmati cerita ini dengan lebay sesuai saran author karena itu akan membuat cerita lebih mudah dinikmati. Makasih banyak buat yang ngereview. I love you banget. Dan untuk I. Ish. The. Onion. Man, Günter itu 'e'nya dibunyiin kaya 'e' di kata 'elang'. Oh ya, buat korban J.W Marriott yang meinggal, please DO rest in peace.

Yap, without any further procrastination, please enjoy chapter four!!

* * *

"_Aku mengirimmu kecupan kosmis dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam._

_Kita tak akan terpisahkan walau planet berotasi di arah yang salah._

_Dan walau dirimu berada nun jauh di sana,_

'_Kan kunaiki komet untuk menuju tempatmu berada._

_Kecupan kosmis, hey._

_Dalam satu detik tatapan berubah menjadi kecupan_

_Dalam satu detakan, ku tahu kaulah satu-satunya._

_Denganmu di sini duniaku tak 'kan sama._

_Karena…_

_Ku tlah mengirimmu kecupan kosmis dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam._

_Kita tak akan terpisahkan walau planet berotasi di arah yang salah._

_Dan walau dirimu berada nun jauh di sana,_

'_Kan kunaiki komet untuk menuju tempatmu berada."_

_..._

_..._

Sebuah nyanyian cempreng membahana di lorong-lorong Black Order yang bermandikan cahaya matahari pagi, membangunkan hampir semua peneliti-peneliti malang yang baru saja tidur beberapa menit terakhir.

Rambut Coklat kemerahan melompat-lompat seolah memiliki jiwa sendiri, mengikuti irama lagu yang dinyanyikan sang gadis.

Lagu tidak jelas apakah itu??

"OI BODOOOH!!" terdengar suara menggelegar dan kepala merah kecoklatan tersebut menengok ke arah sumber suara mengganggu tersebut seakan-akan nyanyiannya tidak lebih mengganggu dari suara samurai cantik Black Order tersebut.

"Ya, Yuu?" tanya Fia dengan senyum yang tak biasanya manis, memperlihatkan sederet geligi putih. Jari-jarinya terletak di pipinya, membingkai muka ovalnya yang memancarkan sinar keemasan tidak jelas. Dan anehnya, exorcist slengean ini bahkan tidak bergidik saat Sang Dancing Samurai memamerkan kombo terdashyatnya yaitu geraman paling mematikan yang disertai pelototan maut, Ia hanya tersenyum lebih lebar yang membuatnya terlihat luar biasa konyol, membuat Kanda menjauhinya beberapa langkah sebelum mengamatinya dengan curiga.

"Zilinski?"

"Yes, Yuu? Ini pagi yang indah bukan?? Lihatlah, matahari bersinar begitu terang!" Hujan deras mulai turun "Burung-burung kecil yang berisik itu pun berkicauan dengan hati gembira dalam menyambut datangnya hari ini" Koreksi, di sini tak ada burung karena minggu lalu mereka sudah dibantai Fia yang tak bisa tidur karena kicauan mereka "Dan cuaca hari ini pun begituuuu cerah." Hujan? Mendung? Dua-duanya.

Kanda benar-benar tak mengerti otak cewek nyentrik ini.

"A-ada apa denganmu Zilinski?" tanya Kanda tak pasti, tangannya menepis milik Fia yang tengah menggelayutkan diri dengan tampang bodoh ke badan Kanda.

"Aaah Yuu-chan, aku hanya sedang mengapresiasikan karya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan bersyukur padaNya akan semua yang telah Ia berikan padaku sehingga diriku yang tak layak ini masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang~~" Seru Fia, menyanyikan kalimatnya keras-keras, yang tentu saja, membuat Kanda jatuh pingsan. Untuk pertama kalinya Kanda Yuu tak berkutik di hadapan Fia Zilinski.

"Oh Yuu, seharusnya kau tak bangun kalau masih ngantuk. Fufufufufufuu~~"

"Fi…Fia-chan?" tanya sebuah suara lagi membuat orang yang dipertanyakan memutar kapalanya hampir 180° dan menjawabnya lantang.

"Kau tampak aneh…apa kau salah makan seperti kemarin ini?"

"Ah! Omong kosong, Luna-chan! Aku terlalu senang tak akan ada racun yang bisa memiliki efek pada tubuhku ini!" Katanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara sambl tertawa cekikikan seperti anak sekolah yang tengah bergosip dengan teman se-gengnya.

"Ta-tapi, kau sudah berpakaian rapi dan wangi padahal sekarang kan baru jam 6 pagi. Dan kau berhasil menjatuhkan Kanda. DAN kau kan atheis?"

"Ah, Lena-chan manis, itu tak berarti apa-apa. Aku kan perempuan sudah seharusnya aku rapi dan wangi. Oh ya, aku agnostik, bukan atheis. Tsk, tsk, Lena~~"

"Kecuali kau bukan perempuan." Sahut suara yang jauh lebih berat dari suara-suara cerwis para gadis-gadis tersebut. Di ujung lorong, bisa terlihat Günter, bersandaran di dinding dengan malas terbalut dalam celana _boxer_ dan kaos oblong yang digunakannya untuk tidur. Rambut pirangnya mencuat-cuat ke segala arah dan wajahnya bete berat.

"Hohohoho, tak akan ada kalimat yang kau katakan hari ini yang bisa membuatku marah Günter, TAK ADA! Bahkan, sebenarnya hari ini aku mau memaafkanmu untuk semua kesalah yang telah kau perbuat, segala pelecehan seksual-"

"Tak sudi aku melecehkanmu, tak ada yang bisa dilecehkan. Kau tak punya 'aset' sebagai perempuan, dada rata."

"-ledekan, keisengan yang kau lakukan bersama Lavi dan seeeeeeeeeeeeemuanya!" Kata Fia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran lebar sebelum ia melompat-lompat kecil ke arah kantin.

"Aneh, ada apa dengan Fia ya?" gumam Luna, sebuah jari terposisikan di ujung bibirnya yang merah ranum bagai apel.

"Ah, Günter, masih tidur ya?" tanya Lenalee melirik ke arah Günter sambil menahan darah yang sedang mengalir naik ke pipinya, mencoba memfokuskan pandangan ke muka Günter dan bukan…hal yang lain yang tak patut dilihat seorang perempuan sepolos dan semurni Lenalee.

"Sudah gak lagi." Jawab pria Jerman itu sambil melemparkan senyum ke arah Lenalee dan Luna sebelum berbalik dan melambaikan tangan kepada mereka, berjalan menuju sanubari, eh salah, maksudnya kamarnya lagi.

"Dasar cewek gila, menganggu tidur orang saja…" gerutu Günter, di otaknya senyum 1000 watt Fia masih terpampang jelas, membuat senyum misterius menampakan dirinya untuk pertama kalinya di wajahnya.

**xXx**

Orang-orang malas mulai menampakkan diri, bahkan sebagian, kalau bukan kebanyakan, baru menggeliat-menggeliat malas di bawah selimut hangat mereka yang begitu menggoda dan menarik mereka untuk tak pernah meninggalkan kelembutan dan keempukan benda fantastis yang sudah ditemukan sejak zaman mesir tersebut. Namun, bagi satu orang gadis dan satu orang pria yang tengan duduk berdua di pojokan dapur Black Order, pagi sudah dimulai sedari dulu (Emang lagu Tompi?).

Suara cekikikan kecil yang menyaingi Kuntilmama bisa terdengar dari sudut dapur yang bersih mengkilap tersebut dan dari sudut yang pas, kita bisa melihat seuntai kepangan menyembul keluar dari balik sebuah oven raksasa. Yap, tak salah lagi, kedua orang tersebut sedang bergosip, sejak jam 6 pagi tepatnya.

"Jerry! Aku pesan Spaghetti Carbonara satu, Chicken Teriyaki satu, Pskovsky Hot Vinegret satu, Gutap satu, Beef Stroganov satu, Pelmeni satu, Chebureki satu, Forshmak satu, Zeleny Schi satu, Botvinia satu, Ossetrina pod Shouboy satu, Zapechonaya Treska satu, Salat Iz Yaits satu, Khalva satu, dan Gozinakh satu ya. Untuk minumnya aku mau orange juice, susu 2 boks sama air putih. Thank You, Jerry." Sebuah ketukan di meja pesanan bisa tedengar dan kedua kepala di pojokan mengengok ke atas, memperlihatkan wajah cerah ceria bersama esianya Allen Walker. Rambut putihnya tertata begitu rapi seperti juga seragam exorcistnya. Sepasang sarung tangan putih melapisi tangan Allen, membuatnya terlihat begitu pelik dan bersih. Postur tubuhnya tegap dan tegak. Tipikal Inggris.

"Ah!! Allen kau mengganggu saja. Aku kan sedang bergosip dengan JerryJerry-chii!!" Keluh kepala pertama sambil cemberut.

"Tsk, tsk, Allen, tak pernah mendengan istilah 'Girls Talk' ya? Dalam waktu-waktu tersebut perempuan tak boleh diganggu tahu?" Timpal kepala kedua, walaupun ia tetap bangun dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan panci di tangan, siap untuk memasak pesanan Allen.

"Maaf ya Fia, aku tak tahu kamu sedang bergosip dengan Jerry." Jawab Allen, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Iya deh, Gak pa-pa. Aku juga udah selesai kok." Fia berdiri dan meluruskan lipatan di roknya. "Tumben masakan Rusia, Allen?"

"Iya nih, kemarin setelah dari kantor Komui-san, aku dan Luna-san bicara cukup banyak dan dia memberi tahu aku mengenai makanan-makanan Rusia. Kedengarannya lezat, jadi aku ingin mencobanya hari ini." Jawab Allen. Mukanya mencerminkan pikirannya, yang sekarang ini dipenuhi ekspetasi terhadap rasa masakan Rusia yang tengah dimasak Jerry.

"Oh ya, Fia, kamu dicari-cari sama Luna loh?"

"Heeeh? Benarkah? Aku ke tempat dia sekarang deh." Gadis pendek tersebut menyelipkan tubuh kecilnya keluar melalui salah satu lubang dan berlari-lari meninggalkan Allen sambil menyanyikan nama Luna dengan nada lagu _Gosudarstvenny Gimn Rossiyskoy Federatsii _dan dengan sukses mendapatkan timpukan roti baguette di kepalanya.

"Lunaaaaa~~~! Kata Allen kau mencariku?" Tanya Fia begitu Ia melihat tubuh mungil La-Luna Zalcolity yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan membalikan tubuhnya kembali ke arah kamar, menyebabkan gadis Rusia itu membalikkan kepala dengan pandangan muram. "Luna?"

"Fia-chan? Ada apa sih denganmu hari ini? Kau terlihat begitu aneh. Kau membuatku khawatir, Fia."

"Eheheh…masa sih? Tidak ada yang salah kok denganku. Aku hanya be-gi-tuuuuuu bahagia~~" Cengir Fia. "Kau tak akan percaya apa yang terjadi padaku kemarin!!"

"Memangnya apa terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Luna, membuat Fia tersipu malu dan cekikikan lagi selagi menceritakan kejadian kemarin setelah sebelumnya membuat Luna bersumpah untuk tidak membocorkannya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Luna bodoh.

"Lalu?! Luna! Kemarin Reever akhirnya memberiku izin untuk pergi ke kota! Itu hal besar, Luna! Sejak aku membuatnya marah kemarin ini Reever sama sekali tidak mengizinkanku melangkahkan kaki dari Balck Order kecuali untuk misi. PLUS! Komui itu kan _overprotective _banget dengan semua exorcist perempuan. Jadinya aku hanya bisa hidup sendirian di sini bagai burung yang disangkar." Jelas Fia lebay.

"Oh.. begitu toh. Memangnya kenapa harus mita izin Reever-san?"

"Soalnya…yah…aku gak tahu juga sih. Kebiasaan saja kali ya? Tapi ingat ini Luna, nanti aku akan mengajakmu pergi! Kau perlu baju kan? Sekalian Lenalee juga mau membeli beberapa barang. Dan Akira juga pasti mau ikut! Anak itu memang senang banget cuci mata. Tapi aku gak yakin Miranda-chan mau ikut deh…Hmmmmm.."

"Miranda?"

"Iya, Miranda Lotto. Orang Jerman, tapi dia beda jauh dengan Günter. Kalau Casanova Jerman cap kaleng itu pede abis, Miranda kebalikannya. Sekarang ini dia sedang ada misi bareng Marie dan Krory. Aku dengar gossip katanya mereka terlibat cinta segitiga loh. Ooooo…" Tepat setelah Fia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lenalee dan Akira masuk ke kamar Luna yang lupa ditutup. Akira di depan dan Lenalee mengikutinya.

Fakta terbaru: Wanita bisa mencium arah datangnya gosip.

"Iya, aku juga sering dengar kalau Miranda menyukai Marie. Tapi Krory juga menyukai Miranda." Sahut Akira seru. Lenalee mengangguk-angguk di belakangnya sebelum menimpali bahwa sebenarnya Marie juga menyukai Miranda.

"Lalu kenapa Miranda dan Marie-san tidak pacaran?" tanya Luna untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Karena mereka berdua pemalu banget!! Kau tahu, Luna, mereka sudah pernah berciuman loh!! Yah…tidak secara sengaja sih. Tapi tetap saja!" Kata Lenalee, mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Fia dan Akira di sebelah Luna, membentuk lingkaran kecil.

"Cinta memang rumit ya…" Ujar Luna merenung, di pikirannya, senyum seorang lelaki muncul dan Luna merona merah.

"Memang sih…tapi bila kita mencintai seseorang, tidak ada orang lain di hatimu. Dialah yang paling penting, satu-satunya orang yang kau pedulikan. Oran yang paling berharga bagimu. Kau bakal rela melakukan apapun demi mereka. Seperti aku dan Lavi, hihihihihi…." Akira tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, mengingat 'kegiatan' mereka semalam.

"Omong kosong…" Fia melengos membuat ketiga cewek lainnya menatap Fia seakan dia memiliki tiga kepala. Fia mendesah.

"Dengar ya, kalau kau membatasi dirimu kepada satu orang saja dan menyerahkan dirimu sepenuhnya kepadanya, cepat atau lambat dia akan mencoba mengaturmu. Kau berada dalam kuasanya. Kalau dia tidak mau kau belajar, bekerja, ataupun bertarung, well, nasibmu… Lelaki itu menyebalkan tahu. Mereka hanya mencari enaknya saja. Setelah mereka selesai 'memakai' kita, mereka akan berpindah ke cewek lain dan membuang kita."

"Fia, itu agak…" Mulai Lenalee.

"Dulu tetanggaku, Rosa, selalu mengatakannya padaku. Dia bilang dia adalah perempuan yang bebas, menolak untuk diikat. Sejumlah pria tak cukup untuknya, dia selalu bilang dia ingin satu tanah penuh! Oolala~" Lanjut Fia, menyebabkan kaum hawa di kamar itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku rasa aku terdoktrin olehnya. Bayangkan saja setiap hari mendengar perkataan itu. Mau tak mau kau percaya kan?"

"Aku rasa kau takut Fia." Potong Luna. Matanya menatap Fia tajam.

"Apa?" Tanya Fia setelah hening sesaat. Wajahnya tampak tak percaya akan perkataan yang meluncur dari mulut Luna.

"Kau merasa menyerahkan hatimu dan dirimu kepada lelaki adalah suatu bentuk kelemahan. Kau takut akan komitmen dan hubungan. Kau takut dilukai. Apakah aku betul, Fia?"

"…Itu tak benar. Bicaramu tak kawuran, Zalcolity. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Kalian lanjutkan saja tanpaku."

"Fia…" Panggilan Lenalee hanya dijawab dengan suara bantingan pintu yang keras.

"Aku salah bicara ya?"

"Tidak kok, Luna-chan, Fia memang begitu orangnya, kok." Jelas Akira, mencba meringankan rasa bersalah exorcist baru tersebut.

* * *

Hohoho...maaf ya, rada panjang. Maaf buat yang bosen (semoga gak ada sih...). Yang udah baca tolong reviewnya ya...nanti dikasih kue via facebook deh... :D

Lirik lagu punya Memuro, jangan diambil-ambil ya, makasih...

Buat Akira dan Chi, seperti biasa, semoga gak OOC ya, OCnya. DGM punya Hoshino Katsura, wokeh?


	5. Luka

Selamat Idul Fitri, semuanyaaaaaaaaaa......Akhirnya Memuro bebas dari Writer's Block.....Ciakakakakakakaka......xD

Buat yang nunggu silahkan, saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya. Terima kasih. Buat Chi dan Akira maaf ya kalo OC nya rada OOC. ^^

**10.09.09**

* * *

**  
**

'_Jangan berlagak seperti kau mengenal diriku.'_

Dari kubik toilet paling ujung di Menara Utara Black Order bunyi pukulan tinju dan raungan dapat terdengar dari balik pintu, bergema berulang-ulang selama beberapa menit sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti.

'_Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku.'_

Terdengar suara tendangan keras yang memekakan telinga dan seketika pintu yang membatasi orang tersebut dengan dunia luar jatuh roboh ke lantai, menebarkan debu ke sekitarnya dan di dalam kubik toilet tersebut terduduk seorang gadis dengan penampilan acak-acakan, salah satu karet yang digunakan untuk mempertahankan kuncirannya di tempat sudah hilang entah kemana sementara yang lainnya hanya dapat mengikat sebagian kecil rambutnya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal karena berteriak-teriak selama hampir 30 menit, kedua kepalan tangannya yang dari tadi dipakai untuk memukul-mukul dinding dan pintu memerah oleh darah.

Melihat darahnya, orang tersebut tersenyum sadis dan seluruh tubuhnya perlahan-lahan diselimuti oleh lapisan putih. Benang putih.

**xXx**

"Aki-chan? Apa benar Fia tidak marah denganku?" tanya Luna ragu-ragu, jari-jemarinya memainkan ujung rok mini Black Ordernya dengan gelisah. Orang yang ditanya hanya bisa tersenyum dengan gugup. Sudah beberapa hari ini Fia dengan jelas memberi Luna _silence treatment_.

Ia lebih rela menghabiskan waktunya di ruang latihan Kanda; tempat yang paling ditakuti seluruh penghuni Black Order; untuk bersemedi bersama, bahkan bersembunyi di kamar Günter. Ya, Günter yang paling dibencinya itu. Günter yang selalu menggoda perempuan. Günter si playboy yang _gentleman_. Günter yang dipandang begitu rendah oleh Fia. Atau bersembunyi di ruang kerja Reever dan memerintahkan semua orang untuk tidak mengganggunya karena Ia sedang mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen penting.

Fia Nampak menikmati melakukan alasan terakhirnya.

"Yaaah…dibilang gak marah juga gak siih…tapi dia cepet adem kok…Jadi tenang aja. Fia orangnya gak tahan marahan sih…"

"Tapi dia pasti kesal sama aku kan? Bagaimana pun juga aku sudah menyinggung perasaan Fia tanpa tahu latar belakangnya. Mungkin itu masalah yang sensitif untuk Fia, mungkin itu ada hubungan dengan masa lalu yang tidak ingin diingatnya. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah mencelanya tanpa tahu keadaan! Betapa bodohnya diriku!" Luna berbisik pelan. Ia tahu benar bahwa hampir semua orang yang tinggal di Black Order ini memiliki masalah, memiliki masa lalu yang suram yang lebih baik dilupakan jika memang bisa dilupakan, memiliki luka batin yang telah tertoreh sekian lama tanpa ada seorang pun yang dengan rela menawarkan untuk membantu, mengakibatkan luka itu kering tanpa sempat sembuh.

"Ya sudah, Luna, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu, aku yakin Fia akan memaafkanmu pada akhirnya kok, tenanglah ya? Dia juga pernah marah besar sekali dengan Lavi, namun seperti yang kau bisa lihat sekarang mereka baik-baik saja, ya?" kata Lenalee berusaha menenangkan Luna yang dibebani rasa bersalah.

"Kalau boleh jujur sih, memang kemarin ini kamu sedikit sok tahu dan men-judge Fia, Luna-chan." Kalimat Akira serasa seperti tamparan di pipi Luna.

"Hmm, iya sih, Fia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Beberapa hari lagi kalian akan ada misi bersama kan? Lebih baik kalian selesaikan dulu masalah kalian daripada nanti susah. Fia sih tidak akan segan-segan membiarkan orang yang tidak Ia perdulikan terbunuh loh?" Lenalee menyentuh bahu Luna ringan.

"I…iya deh, akan aku usahakan." Ujar Luna sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum walau semangatnya sudah hancur lebur mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Lenalee. Kedua exorcist itu benar-benar tidak membantu. Bukannya menenangkan Luna, malah membuatnya makin tertekan.

"Hey, kalian bertiga!" Seru sebuah suara baru. Ketiga kepala itu langsung menengok ke belakang dan sebuah senyum tersungging di muka Akira yang langsung memeluk sang pemilik suara tersebut.

"LAVIIIIII~~~ My honey!!" Seru Akira dengan suara cepreng, atau kerennya, _high-pitched_, kakinya yang jenjang berlari-lari dalam gaya _slow-motion _ke arah Lavi kemudian tubuhnya yang langsing ditempelkan ke pemuda tampan berambut merah yang tengah senyum-senyum mesum.

"Akira~~~ I'm home, darling~~" Sahut Lavi yang baru pulang dari misi enam-jamnya sambil memutar-mutar tubuh Akira di udara sambil tertawa-tawa bodoh dengan kerennya (emang bisa?x3). Udara di sekitar mereka seakan dipenuhi bunga-bunga mawar. Di belakang mereka bisa terlihat muka Luna yang memerah seakan membayangkan dirinya yang ada di posisi Akira dan Lenalee yang sedang memuntahkan makan siangnya ke dalam payung biru Fia.

"Aaah~~ Lavi ini, dasar tidak perhatian deh sama aku…Kok dari tadi tidak telepon atau kirim kabar siiiih?? Akira kan khawatir." Kata Akira begitu Lavi menurunkannya, jari kurusnya memain-mainkan ujung rambut Lavi sementara yang lainnya ditaruh di mukanya untuk _image _kiyuuuuuut.

"Aduuh, maaf ya, Aki-chaaaaaaan, habisnya Lavi kan sibuk membantai Akuma. Kalau dengar suara Akira nanti aku bisa tidak konsentrasi lagi, Akira tidak mau aku mati kan?" jawab Lavi, senyumnya tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya masih melingkari pinggang Akira yang kecil dan dagunya ditempatkan di ujung kepala Akira.

"Hmmm….asal hantunya sama Akira terus yaaaa??"

"Dasar Akira~~"

"Dasar Laviiii~~"

"Euhm….permisi ya, tapi ada kemungkinan kalian berdua bisa kembali ke bumi dalam waktu 5 menit tidak?" tanya Lenalee yang beru selesai muntah untuk kedua kalinya, di sebelahnya Luna mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh iya, hehehehehe, maaf ya, Lena, Luna…"

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini mau bertanya apakah kalian melihat Günter atau tidak." Kata Lavi, air mukanya berubah drastis ke tingkat keseriusan dan ketajaman yang tidak akan pernah dikuasai ketiga gadis yang ada bersamanya.

"Oh. Jadi Lavi gak kangen ya sama Akira??" Akira ngambek dan menarik diri dari pelukan Lavi, namun kekasihnya itu tidak bergeming.

"Günter? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lenalee penasaran.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian." Jawab Lavi sedikit terlalu cepat membuat alis mata Lenalee mengernyit, menandakan bahwa Ia tidak percaya akan satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Lavi.

Lavi membuang nafas dengan berat dan menarik Lenalee ke ujung koridor, melirik ke belakang beberapa kali untuk memastikan Akira dan Luna tidak mengikuti mereka dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Lenalee.

Lenalee merasa seakan jantungnya jatuh ke dasar perutnya. Pikirannya penuh dengan kekacauan. Apa yang dikatakan Lavi benar? Apa itu benar-benar terjadi? Padahal Lenalee sangat yakin kalau masalah itu sudah terselesaikan. Apa kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu membuka luka lamanya? Kadang Lenalee benar-benar tidak mengerti anggota Black Order yang satu ini.

"Apa Kakak dan Reever sudah diberi tahu?" tanya Lenalee cepat.

"Ya, ya, ya, mereka sudah diberi tahu. Kanda juga ada di sana, tidak berguna, tapi setidaknya dia bisa melindungi yang lain. Tapi 'dia' mulai mengamuk tadi dan Komui hampir terluka."

Lenalee tercekat. Tiba-tiba susah baginya untuk bernafas. Kakaknya? Apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya itu? Apa yang dilakukan olehnya? Apakah Ia sudah kehilangan akal? Apa? Apa? Apa?

"Tenang saja lukanya tidak serius, Komui sudah mengantisipasi serangan itu sehingga Ia sempat menghindar. Jangan khawatir." Lavi menambahkan dengan cepat begitu Ia melihat muka Lenalee yang berangsur-angsur memucat. "Namun keadaan Reever cukup parah, yang kurasa tidak masuk akal karena anak itu benar-benar menyukai Reever, sangat aneh tiba-tiba Ia menyerangnya seperti ini."

"Mungkin perasaannya jadi kacau dan Ia jadi membenci orang yang disayanginya?" Lenalee berpendapat namun langsung disanggah oleh Lavi.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kejadian ini terjadi dan sebelumnya Ia bahkan tak pernah berani menyentuh Reever di dalam kondisinya yang sedang hancur dan tak terkendalikan. Bukan itu sebabnya. Di mana Günter?" Lavi bertanya untuk yang kedua kalinya, kini nadanya lebih terburu-buru dan terkesan kasar, namun Ia tak perduli. Pikirannya terlalu kacau dan Ia lelah. Ia tidak akan menyangka akan disambut dengan insiden ini lagi begitu Ia pulang dari misi.

"Di kamarnya, mungkin? Atau di perpustakaan? Semua orang tahu Günter suka membaca."

"Ide bagus." Sahut Lavi sebelum berlari ke kamar Günter. Lenalee otomatis terbang ke arah perpustakaan. Di saat-saat seperti ini lah Lenalee bersyukur akan Innocence yang dimilikinya. Hanya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"A…apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luna bingung. Akira hanya bisa berdiri geram akan kedekatan Lavi dan Lenalee yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya. Ia tahu mereka sudah saling kenal lama sebelum Ia tiba di Black Order, namun Lavi adalah kekasihnya, tidakkah mereka bisa menarik garis batas? Mengapa Lavi bisa dengan santainya menyentuh Lenalee dan berdiri begitu dekat dengannya?

Akira tidak suka permainan rahasia mereka.

**xXx**

"Günter!" panggil Lavi, tangannya membanting pintu kamar pemuda Jerman tersebut dengan kasar, hampir menyebabkannya patah, di dalam dapat terlihat Günter sedang duduk dengan santai di mejanya sambil bersandar ke dinding. Gramophone tuanya memutar lagu-lagu dari tanah kelahirannya dengan kencang. Seragam Black Ordernya tergolek lemas di atas ranjangnya meninggalkannya dengan kaos polo putih, jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan celana jeans senada.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Lavi?" tanyanya, suaranya berat dan waspada, tangannya melepas kacatama yang tengah dipakainya perlahan sambil mengawasi setiap gerakan Lavi.

"Fia!"

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Günter cepat. Bukunya langsung ditinggal terlupakan di atas meja dan bila Ia merasa khawatir air mukanya tak memerlihatkan apa pun.

"Fia kambuh. Lagi." Lavi menjawab dengan tegas sebelum berlari keluar dari kamar Günter, memberi signal kepadanya untuk mengikutinya. "Menara Utara. Di toilet, atau lebih tepatnya apa yang _tadinya _adalah toilet."

"Seberapa parah?"

"Lebih parah dari ketika Ia masih berumur 14 tahun."

Mendengar informasi tersebut, Günter menggigit bibir tipisnya. Bukan masalahnya kalau toilet jelek itu rusak, atau pun menara tua bodoh itu runtuh semuanya. Namun gadis yang Ia kenal sejak berumur 10 tahun bisa meninggal dan itu satu-satunya hal yang Ia perdulikan saat ini.

Untuk beberapa menit, Ia membiarkan pikirannya melayang ke kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu; pungungnya terasa dingin hanya memikirkannya. Ia masih bisa mengingat semua merah yang membasahi, menodai dinding putih Black Order. Dan tentu saja, Ia mengingat dengan sangat jelas senyuman yang tak pantas ada di mukanya. Senyuman yang terlalu jelek untuk seseorang sepertinya. Senyuman yang begitu menyeramkan yang membuat Lenalee hampir berteriak ketakutan. Senyuman yang membuat Kanda terdiam dan shock. Senyuman yang membuat 'Lavi' melupakan perannya sebagai 'Lavi' untuk sesaat dan berubah menjadi Bookman Jr. dengan matanya yang tajam.

Senyuman yang membuat Günter ingin melindunginya dan menamparnya di saat yang sama.

* * *

Yoa..... Selesai sudah Chapter ini.....sekali lagi saya minta kritik dan sarannya. Terima kasih semuanya............

(Mood pas publish: Bete abis, besok masuk sekolah, Smak3Week jadi LO lagi, ga bisa maen petak umpet sama temen2 deh....cih......¬.¬)


	6. Alfabet

Maap maap maap bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet buat yang nunggu lama (kalo ada) . Sebenernya udal selesai lama tapi rasanya maleeeeeeeeeeeeees banget publishnya....meeaf yaaaaaaa....maafkan daku....

Hnnng....oke deh, silahkan membaca chapter 6. Semoga berkenan di hati. :)

P.S.: Aki-chan, abisnya kamu sama Lavi lucu banget siiiiiiih, jadi gak nahan hehe^^. Oh ya, idemu akan dipakai di chapter selanjutnya :D

* * *

260909

Di Menara Utara Black Order, sebuah gumpalan benang yang menyerupai kepompong melayang di tengah udara, tali temail yang terjalin dari benang-benang putih menyangganya. Dari dalam kepompong tersebut dapat terdengar suara isakan yang sebentar-sebentar berubah menjada suara cekikikan yang menyayat hati.

"_A B C D E….F G H I J K L…M N O P…P…Q R S T U-_" nyanyian lagu anak-anak dibisikkan berulang-ulang layaknya sebuah mantra.

"Fia?" Komui memanggil, wajahnya sangat kaku dan sedikit pucat memperlihatkan dengan jelas ke semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut betapa kepanikan dan ketidak pastian yang dirasakannya saat itu. Tangannya dikepalkan di sebelahnya dan dengan hati-hati Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat kosong; atau setidaknya tempat yang Ia _pikir_ kosong. Dan tiba-tiba saja, gumpalan benang putih; tipis dan tajam seperti angin; meluncur bagai ratusan jarum yang siap menusuk dan merajam kaki Komui.

_Che.._

Sebuah sinar putih menangkis rujaman benang-benang tersebut dengan kecepatan dan ketepatan yang luar biasa, di belakangnya, Kanda memelototi kepompong itu dengan kesal. Kebencian di matanya hampir menutupi rasa kasihan yang tentu saja disangkal oleh pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih, Kanda." Kata Komui datar, matanya bahkan tak bergerak dari gadis yang dulu selalu lari menangis ke kantor Reever setiap malam karena mimipi-mimpi buruk yang senantiasa menghantuinya.

"_Fia, this is Reever, can you hear me? Come on girl, stop throwing tantrums, you're not ten anymore. You've done quite enough damage. Hey, Fia?_" Reever memanggil dari balik kumpulan orang yang tengah membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari lengannya. Suaranya serak namun tegas, seperti seorang orang tua yang sedang menasehati anaknya.

"_Reever…" _Untuk beberapa saat, mulut kecilnya berhenti membisikkan lagu alfabet tersebut sebelum tersenyum sinis dan tangannya terangkat, membawa serta tetesan-tetesan darah bersamanya. Dan seketika, ratusan helai benang sekali lagi bersiap untuk menerjang tubuh Reever ddan beberapa anggota medis yang sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan serangan itu.

"REEVER!!!"

"Erupt!!"

Dua suara baru memenuhi ruangan yang sudah hancur tersebut dan dalam sekejap mata, Tessei milik Lavi sudah berada di depan Reever dan kawan-kawan, melindungi mereka dari serangan beruntun Fia. Sementara itu, bongkahan-bongkahan es yang tajam mulai bermunculan dari lantai Menara Utara dan meluncur ke arah Fia dengan laju yang cepat. Mata gadis yang berada di dalam kepompong itu mendelik sesaat dan sebelum Ia sempat bertindak, stalaktit-stalaktit mulai mengoyak tempat persembunyian Fia dan mencabik lapisan-lapisan yang membalutnya satu per satu. Tidak lama, jalinan benang yang menyelubungi dirinya rusak sepenuhnya dan perlahan, tetesan darah mulai menitik sebelum badan Fia jatuh se dalam kolam darahnya. Günter dengan sigap langsung berlari ke arah Fia dan mendekapnya, tangannya meraba nadi Fia, mencoba mencari tanda kehidupan dari tubuh lemas yang tergolek di hadapannya. Sementara itu, beberapa perawat senior berlekas ke sisi kedua exorcist tersebut dengan peralatan medikasi siap di tangan mereka, mereka sudah tahu betul apa yang akan dibutuhkan dari pengalamannya bersama gadis kecil berambut coklat kemerahan tersebut.

'Lavi' menonton kejadian tersebut dengan ekspresi monoton, seakan tak perduli. Otaknya berputar dengan keras, merekam setiap gerak-gerik dan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut 'rekan-rekan'nya, menganalisis pikiran dan tindakan mereka.

Setiap orang tampak sibuk, berhilir mudik ke sana kemari, dan tak ada seorang pun yang sadar akan kehadiran dua orang gadis yang sedari tadi mengintip dari belakang pintu besar yang sudah hampir hancur tersebut.

"…Apa, itu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, mukanya pucat pasi dan penuh titlasi. Yang satunya, Akira, hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Ia terlalu kesal karena perlakuan Lavi kepadanya pagi ini. Ia kesal karena tiddak ada yang mau memberi tahu dirinya tentang keadan Fia. Ia kesal karena merasa diasingkan.

"LAVI!" teriak Akira seraya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, menyebabkan semua kepala mendongak ke arahnya. Termasuk Lavi yang tampak terkejut.

"Akira? Sedang apa kamu di sini? Bukankah aku sudah bilang ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu?" tandas Lavi. Akira hanya mengerutkan keningnya dengan kesal.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganku? Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu? Aku juga teman Fia dan aku berhak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya! Dan terlebih, aku tidak berhak menerima perlakuan seperti itu darimu! Beraninya kamu mengacuhkan aku seperti tadi! "

"Oooh….jadi ini sebenarnya hanya karena itu kan? Dewasalah sedikit Akira, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan memperhatikanmu." tegas Lavi geram. Ia sudah capek karena baru pulang dari misi dan belum sempat istirahat. Adrenalinnya dipacu sedari tadi karena Fia dan sekarang kekasihnya ngambek dengannya dan sama sekali tidak memikirkan kondisinya. 'Lengkap sudah hari burukku.' batin Lavi.

"…Selalu saja dia."

"Eh?"

"Lavi selalu saja memperhatikan Lenalee. Setiap hari Lenalee, Lenalee, Lenalee dan Lenalee. Selalu berdekatan dengannya, selalu mementingkan dia, selalu memprioritaskan dia. Memangnya sebenarnya siapa pacarmu?"

teriak Akira. Wajahnya memerah dari amarah yang perlahan meruap dari dalam dirinya. Dan dalam hitungan detik Akira sudah berlari keluar ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Lavi nampaknya yang masih belum juga mengerti, Lenalee yang tampak terkejut, Komui yang untuk pertama kalinya tak bereaksi ketika nama adiknya disebut di dalam kalimat yang sama dengan nama pria lain, Kanda yang tak acuh akan pertengkaran pasangan tersebut dan hanya memasang air muka kesal dan segelintir orang-orang lainnya.

"Lavi…" bisik Luna yang sedari tadi masih ada di belakany pintu, tak yain akan apa yang seharusnya Ia lakukan. Sebentar kemudian, Ia juga berlari kecil untuk menyusul Akira yang sudah menduluinya.

xXx

"Ya, ini sudah cukup." Ujar Theresina, Suster Kepala di Black Order, nampaknya cukup puas dengan pekerjaannya.

"Apakah dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Reever, suaranya kecil dan terdengar lemah. Sebagian karena rasa lelah dan lainnya karena khawatir. T angannya menggamit ujung ranjang yang tengah ditempati Fia yang terbalut perban.

"Yah, _tic_nya sedikit lebih kasar dari sebelumnya, tapi mungkin itu disebabkan oleh hormon. Pada usia sekarang ini, remaja seperti Fia sedang dalam masa-masa suburnya, tak heran kalau itu mempengaruhi _tic_ yang dialaminya." Jelas Suster Theresina diiringi suara cekikikan Günter yang tengah duduk di ujung ranjang tersebut menyebabkan Suster Theresina melemparkan pelototan maut kepadanya.

"Tuan Eisenberg, saya tidak bisa menemukan apa yang anda anggap lucu dari penjelasan saya tadi. Apakah anda bisa menjelaskannya kepada saya?" tanya Suster Theresina dengan tajam, membuat baik Günter maupun Reever ciut.

"Dan sejujurnya, saya selalu berpikir kalau anda adalah salah satu exorcist paling dewasa di sini. Namun sepertinya saya telah salah kira. Pikiran anda masih sama kekanakannya dengan pria mana pun di Black Order ini. Ataukah anda terlalu lelah setelah _penyelamatan _hari ini, Tuan Eisenberg?" ucapnya lagi dengan nada sarkastik ketika pertanyaan pertamanya tadi tidak dijawab.

Günter berdecak sebelum menjawab kembali dengan sama sarkastiknya "_Ja_, mungkin aku memang sedikit lelah. Aku akan pastikan untuk beristirahat yang cukup nanti. Maukan Suster merelakan Suster Elsa untuk menemaniku beristirahat nanti?"

Sebuah senyum yang terlalu manis tersungging di muka pemuda Jerman itu dan Reever harus berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya sementara Elsa, suster baru yang manis itu tidak berdaya menahan malu dari pipinya yang mulai memerah. Suster Theresina hanya mendengus kesal dan berbisik "Lancang!" di bawah nafasnya sebelum beranjak pergi untuk merawat pasien lainnya di ujung ruangan.

"_Well_, kalau begitu aku juga pergi dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan dan perbaikan yang harus diselesaikan karena insiden ini." Ujar Reever dengan senyum dan ia juga meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hei…" panggil suara sayu dari seberang Günter sesaat setelah Reever pergi, menyebabkannya menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan mendapati Lavi terduduk malas di salah satu bangku.

"Was ist los, Lavi?" balasnya santai.

"Menurutmu…ada apa dengan Akira ya?" Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Lavi membuat mata Günter terbelalak sebelum Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lavi mengernyitkan dahi dengan kesal, tangannya menggamit sebuah _tissue _roll dan melemparkannya ke kepala Günter.

"Santai, kawan." Ujarnya tersenggal tawa. Jarinya menghapus sedikit air mata yang mulai terbentuk dari ujung matanya. "Ia cemburu." jawab Günter singkat dengan senyum yang jelas mengatakan 'berani-taruhan-seluruh-uang-yang-kumiliki-kalau-aku-tidak-mungkin-salah'.

"Aaah…masuk akal. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa perempuan mudah sekali cemburu."

"Karena mereka tidak sehebat kita, _mate_." Seringai Günter yang disambut cengiran tanda setuju dari Lavi.

* * *

Yap, begitulah akhir chapter ini. Memuro tidak memiliki apa-apa selain OC, yang cuma 2, dan plot cerita.

Intisari chapter 6: Günter dan Lavi sexist abiiiiiiiiiis hehehehe^^. Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaaaa... :D


	7. Tic Tic Toc, BUM!

Lama nunggu nih, pengarang jadi merasa tidak enak...Maaf ya..karena ada gangguan internet jadi ga apdet. Semoga pembaca yang masih tersisa bisa memaklumi dan memafaakan kebodohan dan kemalasan sang pengarang ini. Plis enjoy.

* * *

**XX1209**

Lavi sendiri masih tidak yakin akan apa yang akan dilakukannya atau lebih tepatnya dikataknnya, bila Ia bertemu Akira nanti. Ia hanya yakin, dan _oh_ betapa yakinnya ia, kalau nanti Ia akan berlutut pada kedua kakinya meminta maaf pada kekasih hatinya, walau ia sendiri tak yakin apa salahnya. Ia akan membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki, hanya agar gadis yang sudah menawan hatinya itu memaafkannya. Ia akan mengguyurnya dengan seribu dan satu kata-kata manis tak berarti selama seratus satu malam bila perlu. Ia akan menyanyi di depan jendelanya dan menciumi setiap jari tangannya dengan penuh cinta, dan tentu _penuh nafsu._ Ia akan melakukan apa pun asalkan Ia bisa mendekapnya lagi dalam pelukannya.

Maka dengan langkah besar dan percaya diri, dengan ketetapan yang telah terpatri dalam pikirannya, Ia berlari menuju ruang kediaman Hevlaska, tempat satu-satunya yang akan didatangi Akira bia ada hal yang mengganjal pikiran dan hatinya. Sebuah senyum sumingrah menghiasi wajah Lavi sementara Ia menikung dengan tajam dan menaiki lift yang mengantarnya ke tempat Hevlaska selalu berada ketika tiba-tiba sebuah guncangan hebat menariknya dari imajinasinya dan memaksanya untuk melihat ke bawah.

Dan pria yang tak jelas asal usulnya ini hampir tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Akira terduduk di lantai dengan lunglai, rambutnya yang panjang dan sebiru laut tergerai di lantai. Di seberangnya, Luna, Luna yang manis yang baru saja masuk ke Black Order, dengan punggunya tegak pada dinding kelabu ruangan tersebut, jari jemarinya mencengkeram tembok begitu kerasnya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Matanya terbelalak begitu lebar. Bila tangan Akira tidak mencengkram tonfa, Lavi yakin Ia tak akan tahu siapa yang mengakibatkan guncangan hebat tadi. Matanya mendelik kea rah Hevlaska yang hanya menonton kejadian tanpa suara. Namun matanya menunjukkan Ia tahu hasil dari _pergelutan_ yang bahkan Lavi tidak tahu penyebabnya ini.

"Akira?" bisik Lavi pelas seiring melompat turun dari lift tersebut dan berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut tanpa menyisakan Luna bahkan satu pandang pun. Kepala Akira menengadah dengan kasar ke arah Lavi dan yang Lavi lihat di dalamnya bukanlah mata gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Namun mata anak kecil yang ketakutan. Begitu besar dan tak terfokus. Ia terlihat begitu terganggu dan terluka dan Lavi merasa hatinya kut tertoreh melihatnya begitu menderita.

Sampai-sampai Ia tak mendengar Luna membisikan kata _"tidak…"_ sambil meggelengkan kepalanya dengan putus asa.

Dengan perlahan Lavi mengelus pipi Akira yang dingin. Sedikit rasa puas dan bangga tumbuh di dalam hatinya ketika Ia mendengar Akira memanggil namanya pelan namun tajam. Dan tanpa ia sadari, tonfa Akira menghantam perutnya dengan kuat, mengirimnya melayang tersungkur beberapa meter ke belakang.

"A-Akira?" tanya Lavi, nampaknya masih belum menangkap apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Laki-laki pendusta!" desis Akira, kepalanya sekali lagi terntunduk, membiarkan poni sampinya menutupi matanya. Ia berdiri pelan dan berjalan sama pelannya ke arah pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Beraninya kamu mempermainkan aku! Selalu membisikkan kata-kata manis ke kupingku. Tapi kamu sama sekali tak pernah, walau hanya sekalipun, benar-benar berkata jujur, kan?!" Bentak Akira lagi sambil menembakan tonfanya ke arah Lavi, yang berguling tepat waktu untuk menghindarinya. Namun tidak sama halnya dengan Luna yang hanya tercengang sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa prancis dan seketika, peluru dari tonfa Akira menghilang begitu saja dan dengan cepat Ia berdiri dan menygkir ke belakang pilar.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya dengan suara kecil. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras di dalam dadanya dan telapak tangannya berkeringat dari rasa gugup dan takut. Tentu Ia sudah sering berlatih dengan Kanda, namun ini adalah kali pertamanya Ia berada di sebuah medan pertarungan, bila ini bisa dibilang medan pertarungan, antara dua orang yang tahu benar kekuatannya masing-masing dan jelas salah satu dari mereka tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menjatuhkan lwannya walau itu berarti Ia harus menghancurkan ruangan ini. Ia ingin membantu bila bisa, dan Ia tahu Ia bisa jikalau ini hanya masalah kekuatan fisik belaka, namun bagaimana pun juga, ini juga adalah pertengkaran antara dua orang kekasih dan dengan bagaimana Ia dibesarkan dulu, Ia tahu lebih dari cukup bahwa tidak benar ataupun sopan untuk mencampuri urusan macam ini.

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar Akira, kita bisa bicara." Kata Lavi sambil menghindari tembakan beruntun dari Akira.

"Bicara apa?! Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Semuanya sudah begitu jelas! Bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu hanya dengan sekali lihat!" volume suara Akira meningkat dengan setiap kata yang dikeluarkannya. Wajahnya memerah dari amarah dan matanya sedikit basah dari ar mata yang belum dititikkan.

Lavi mengeluarkan geraman rendah yang hampir membuatnya terdengar seperti semacam predator. "Cukup sudah Akira!" Lavi akhirnya mengeluarkan tesseinya dan balik menyerang Akira, yang otomatis terpaksa mundur untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu masalahnya di sini dan kau mengamuk dan hampir menyebabkan ruangan ini hancur. Peran menghancurkan ruangan sudah diambil oleh Fia, bila kau tidak sadar, dan penghuni Black Order tidak perlu masalah lain hari ini. Mereka sudah cukup capek Akira!" Lavi dengan setengah hati mengayunkan innocence-nya ke arah Akira, membuatnya terhuyung untuk sesaat, dan dengan sigap menggamit bahu kecil Akira dengan begitu keras. Ia tahu Ia sedang melukai Akira dan Ia tak menyukainya namun Ia tahu bila Ia tak melakukannya Akira akan mencoba kabur dan menyerangnya lagi, menolak untuk mendengar perkataanya.

"Lepaaaaaaaaas!!!!!" jerit Akira, begitu besar kekuatan yang digunakan Lavi dalam mencengkeram bahunya, sampai Ia merasa kedua tangannya mati rasa dan ketika Ia mendengar bunyi keras dari bawah, Ia tahu tonfanya telah jatuh ke lantai. Akira menengadah dan menatap Lavi dengan segaa kebencian dan kekesalan. Bibirnya tertarik menjadi satu garis tipis sebelum Ia mulai memberontak dalam genggaman Lavi lagi.

"Tenanglah sedikit Akira." Suara Lavi hampir terdengar pasrah dan capek, seperti Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dan hal tersebut memberi Akira rasa senang yang sedikit aneh.

"Gak pernah!" Dan dengan sedikit tenaga yang masih tersisa, Akira menendang tulang kering Lai dengan keras, membuat pria di depannya menjerit kesakitan dengan kencang dan mengambil tonfanya dari lantai. Dengan senyum sombong Akira mengarahkan tonfanya ke sosok Lavi yang tersungkur kesakitan di lantai.

"Bum!" bisiknya dengan nada yang menggoda. Dan begitu saja, sebuah letusan keluar dari ujung tonfa gadis Jepang tersebut, melempar Lavi ke ujung ruangan. Namun Akira lupa memperhitungkan efek tolak balik dari tembakan tersebut dan ketika Ia terhuyung ke belakang, Ia bersumpah jantungnya berhenti sesaat saat Ia tak bisa menapakkan kakinya. Dengan ngeri Ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati dirinya sendiri jatuh dari jembatan besi tersebut dan menuju tempat Hevlaska.

Ia tak pernah mengukur ketinggian antara jembatan tersebut sampai lantai dasarnya. Ia juga tak pernah bertanya kepada Hevlaska seberapa dalam . Namun Ia tahu bila Ia jatuh Ia akan mati seketika. Ia menutup matanya mempersiapkan ajalnya ketika Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dmelingkari pinggangnya. Dengan takut-takut Ia membuka salah satu matanya sebelum memberanikan diri membuka yang satunya lagi dan menemukan Hevlaska menghentikan jatuh bebasnya. Air mukanya jelas tidak senang dan Akira tahu Ia jelas tidak bisa keluar dari TKP secepat perkiraannya.

"Thanks, Hevlaska." Katanya pelan ketika Hevlaska meletakknya kembali ke jembatan.

"Kau tak seharusnya melakukan itu. Bukankah lebih baik bila kau mendengar Lavi terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk membunuhnya? Apakah itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik?" tanya Hevlaska, suaranya memenuhi ruangan.

Akira merasa mukanya membeku untuk sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan tawa yang terdengar begitu ironis dan sedih bahkan di telinganya sendiri "Lavi tak mungki mati hanya karena hal tersebut kan? Tentu saja Lavi tak mungkin mati hanya karena hal konyol tadi" pernyataanya lebi terdengar seperti Akira sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri disbanding meyakinkan lawan bicaranya. Hevlaska hanya diam tak bersuara dan menengok ke arah Lavi tadi berada.

"Lavi?" panggil Akira takut. Ia tak mungkin membunuh Lavi kan? Tidak mungkin serangan selemah itu membunuh Lavi. Ia yakin Lavi lebih kuat dari itu, itu salah satu alasannya jatuh cinta kepada Lavi kan? Perlahan Ia membuat jalanya ke arah Lavi, mengibas asap hasil tembakan besarnya tadi dengan satu tangan dan menutup hidungnya dengan tangan satunya lagi.

"Hei Lavi, kau masih hidup kan?" tanyanya lagi. Asap yang mengelilinginya sudah mulai memudar dan Ia melihat sekelilingnya, mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan. Namun Lavi tidak lagi ada di tempat di mana tadi Ia tersungkur.

"Akira?" panggil sebuah suara kecil ragu-ragu. Akira dengan cepat menengok ke sudut ruangan dan brjalan ke balik sebuah pilar dan melihat Luna dengan Lavi di pangkuannya. Ia bahkan lupa kalau Ia datang kemari dengan Luna.

"Eeeng…..karena aku pikir Aki-chan tidak benar-benar ingin membunuh Lavi, sesaat sebelum Lavi terkena tembakan Aki-chan aku berlari dan menggunakan _Voyage sur La Lune_-ku dan berlari lagi ke sini." Akira bahkan tak perduli untuk bertanya apa itu _Voyage sur La Lune _Ia hanya merasa lega Lavi tidak mati dari letusan amarah dan cemburu sesaatnya itu. Ia benar-benar berhutang pada Luna. Si pendatang baru ini benar-benar mengejutkan.

Akira duduk di lantai di sebelah gadis Rusia tersebut dan mengelus pipi Lavi dengan lembut. Mukanya mendekati Lavi dengan perlahan sampai jarak di antara mere hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja dan menutup matanya. Luna hanya bisa tercengang melihat tindakan berani Akira dan merasa tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari pemandangan romantis ini meski mukanya sudah pasti telah berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat ketika tiba-tiba Lavi mengangkat kepalanya, menyebabkan Akira berteriak kesakitan dari _head butt _yang diterimanya sementara Lavi mengeluarkan kata-kata yang benar-benar tak sopan sambil mengaduh kesakitan dan Luna mengeluarkan teriakan kecil seakan tertangkap sedang mengintip.

"Lavi? Kau sudah sadar ya?" tanya Akira sambil memeluk Lavi yang hanya memandangnya dengan datar.

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanyanya seolah pertanyaan itu sudah dikatakknya lebih dari seribu kali dalam seminggu ini. Akira hanya mengangguk malu.

"Ehm….Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu deh." Seru Luna yang dengan cepat beranjak berdiri, wajahnya masih merona sehabis menyaksikan interaksi antara Lavi dan Akira baru saja. Ia mendengar Lavi menyerukan terima kasihnya namun Ia megacuhkannya dan dengan terburu-buru naik ke atas dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Begitu sampai di atas, Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada dinding yang bermandikan cahaya bulan, Ia tak percaya kakinya masih bisa menahan berat tubuhnya setelah menyaksikan _itu_ dari jarak sedekat _itu_.

Ia melipat kakinya dan memelukanya dengan tangannya, dagunya ditempatkan di atas kedua tempurung lututnya dan mendesah dalam.

"Luna?" panggil sebuah suara. Dengan malas dan setengah sadar Ia menengokkan lehernya ke arah suara panggilan tersebut dan nyaris berteriak kaget.

"A-Allen?" Rambut putihnya itu selalu berhasil membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini selarut ini? Apakah kau hilang? Wajar saja sih, Black Order besar dan tidak mungkin bisa menghafal seluk belukya hanya dalam sehari" Luna hanya mengangguk, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Bila kau berkenan, bolehkah aku mengantarmu kembali ke kamar?" Tanya Allen dengan senyum. Ia menawarkan tangan kanannya yang berbalutkan sarung tangan putih bersih ke Luna dan Luna menerimanya, membiarkan Allen menariknya kembali ke kakinya dan mengiringnya keluar dari lorong-lorong yang memusingkan itu.

Tangannya tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan tangan Luna.

**xXx**

"Akira, maukah kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Lavi, suaranya rendah dan begitu dekat di telinga Akira, membuatnya sedikit gemetar.

"He-eh. Tapi Lavi mau menceritakan masalah Fia kan ke Akira?" Balas Akira, menempatkan kepalanya di tengkuk leher Lavi. Akira bisa mendengar Lavi membuang nafas dan Ia bisa membayangkan muka kebingungan Lavi, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya.

"Fia sakit." Ujarnya singkat. Akira lantas menjauh dari Lavi. Jemarinya yang panjang memaksa Lavi untuk memandangnya.

"Sakit apa? Dia tak pernah keliahatan sakit kok, selalu senang berlari ke sana ke mari. Kau bohong lagi ya?" Tuduh Akira.

"Yaaaah bukannya sakit sih. Lebih tepatnya dia menderita sindrom tourette." Akira membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, namun Lavi memotongnya "Sindrom Tourette bukan penyakit yang mematikan ataupun umum. Tourette singkatnya, dan gampangnya, adalah suatu kelainan di tubuh manusia, yang menyebabkan mereka kadang melakukan gerakan yang sedikit abnormal, seperti misalnya ada yang tiba-tiba meludah tanpa sebab. Ini disebut _tic. Tic_ ini biasanya dapat ditekan sehingga tak terlalu sering muncul, yang kuduga sudah sering dilakukan Fia, dan biasanya datang dengan insting yang kuat kalau sebentar lagi _tic _itu akan datang, yang menjadi alas an kuat Fia mengurung dirinya di Menara Utara yang sudah tak dipakai. Penderita Sindrom Tourette tahu akan _tic _mereka dan mereka melepaskannya dengan sadar. Fia pernah menjelaskan bahwa perasaan tentang _tic _itu hampir seperti bila kita gatal dan secara otomatis, dan sadar, menggaruk bagian yang gatal atau lebih mudahnya seperti bila kita merasaka kita akan bersin. Kita tahu kita akan bersin, kita merasakan hidung kita gatal, dan kita mempersiapkan diri kita untuk bersin kan?" Lavi merasakan Akira mengangguk sedikit dan meneruskan, "Biasanya sindrom ini akan menghilang sendirinya bila kita sudah dewasa namun, karena Fia tipe innocencenya parasitic, Komui menduga kasus Tourette Fia sedikit berbeda dengan kasus umumnya karena innocencenya mempengaruhi organ-organ tubuhny dan _tic_nya juga lebih kasar dan membahayakan."

Ketika Lavi tak mendengar respon dari Akira, Ia membuka mulutnya lagi, "Fia malu dengan keadaanya ini. Ia merasa lemah karena tidak bisa mengontrol tindakannya sendiri. Makanya dia tidak ingin kau, yang memang dari awal tidak tahu, untuk tidak pernah tahu mengenai hal ini. Tidak hanya kau, Allen, Luna, Daisya dan beberapa orang lain yang baru datang juga tidak tahu. Jadi jangan tersinggung ya."

"Seharusnya Ia tidak merasa malu." Kata Akira setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan. "Toh, itu bukan terjadi atas kehendaknya. Itu bukan kemauannya sendiri, kan."

Lavi hanya mengelus-elus kepala Akira, menenggelamkan tangannya ke dalam rambut tebal Akira. Ia tahu dari suaranya yang bergetar kalau sebentar lagi Akira akan menangis. Lavi seraya berdiri dengan Akira dalam dekapannya dan berjalan sambil berbisik, "Kita ke kamar ya?" dan mencium kepala Akira, membisikkan kata-kata manis untuk menenangkannya. Kejadian hari ini mungkin telah membuat Akira shock, capek, secara mental maupun fisik. Dan Lavi lebih dari yakin kalau kejadian hari ini membuatnya sangat lelah.

* * *

Yoha deh....end di sini ya....Maaf sekali lagi karena kependekan chapter dan keterbatasan pengarang dalam memuaskan nafsu membaca anda-anda sekalian.

:[


	8. Romansa?

Chapter berikutnya. Please enjoy. Saya gak akan bicara panjang lebar. Thx

* * *

**220310**

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sana, Luna?" Tanya Allen mmecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Hmm?" Luna bergumam, bingung antara memberi tahu Allen hal yang sebenarnya atau menutupinya. Bagaimana pun juga insiden tadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan Luna dan Ia tak punya hak apa-apa untuk membeberkannya kepada Allen. Ia riskan Akira akan marah kepadanya bila Allen samapai mengetahui hal yang bersifat priibadi ini, dan tentunya saat ini, atau kapan pun juga, Luna tidak ingin menambah jumlah orang yang marah padanya.

Pikirannya melayang sesaat kepada gadis berambut coklat kemerahan yang merupakan teman pertamanya di Black Order ini. Sampai saat ini, ia masih menolak untuk memaafkan Luna dan Luna tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk membuatnya menerima maaf Fia. Ia sudah mengucapkan kata maaf lebih dari sepuluh kali, Luna sampai berpikir Ia jadi mirip dengan Miranda-san. Namun gadis keras kepala itu masih saja mengacuhkan Luna dengan tatapan dinginnya. Luna tidak mungkin minta maaf lebih dari itu, walau sekarang Ia bukan siapa-siapa namun dulunya keluarga Zalcolity adalah keluarga terpandang dan berpengaruh besar dalam masyarakat, dan Luna memiliki harga diri bagai seorang putri. Ia tak akan menaruh dirinya sendiri di posisi yang lebih rendah dari ini. Bila Fia menolak untuk memaafkan dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemanan mereka maka, walau Luna juga menyayangkannya dan tak menginginkannya untuk berakhir, biarlah itu terjadi. Tapi Ia tak akan memohon ampun lebih dari ini.

Bagaima Ia harus minta maaf bila Ia tak tahu apa permasalahannya? Sampai kini, Ia masih tak mengerti kenapa Fia mengamuk dan keluar dari kamar saat itu, menghancurkan suasana hangat yang mulai terbangun di antara keempat gadis exorcist tersebut. Menurut Luna Fia agak egois untuk minta dimengerti tanpa mau mempertimbangkan permintaan maaf Luna sedikit pun, dan tentunya agak sombong karena nampaknya Ia senang melihat Luna memohon maaf padanya. Agak sedikit penuh harga diri, eh?

"Luna?"

Panggilan Allen membuat Luna gak tersentak dan kaget. "Ya, Allen?" Tanya Luna begitu Ia pulih.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Allen mengingatkan Luna dengan senyum yang agak sedikit dipaksakan dan untuk sesaat Luna berpikir apakah semua senyuman Allen hanyalah kebohongan belaka ataukah itu benar-benar tulus dari hatinya. Luna belum tahu sekarang, namun betapa Ia berharap semua senyum itu benar adanya. Setidaknya hanya untuknya.

"Eh ya…Tadinya aku bersama Akira, Allen." Ujar Luna perlahan, memilih kata-katanta dengan hati-hati. Ia tentu tidak ingin terjerumus masalah lebih dalam lagi. Ia yakin akan hal itu. Dan setelkah melihat amukan Akira, Ia tambah yakin Ia tak ingin terlibat masalah dengan Akira.

"Lalu?" Tanya Allen lagi. Luna tahu pemuda asal Inggris ini hanya berusaha sopan dan mencoba meneruskan percakapan basa-basi antara mereka berdua namun tetap saja Ia tak bisa menahan jantungnya untuk berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya dan lidahnya lebih kaku dari yang Ia ingat. Dan tentu saja, perasaan tak jelas dan aneh di dada yang seperti mencekat dirinya dan tiba-tiba Ia tak tahu harusberkata apa, _berpikir apa_.

"Lalu? Lalu Akira bertemu Lavi." Jawabnya singkat. Dalam hati Ia menceramahi dirinya sendiiri karena tak bisa memikirkan jawaban yang lebih cerdas, lebih berwibawa, lebih _apapun lah_ dari kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir merah mudanya. Namun seidaknya, Ia tak mengatakan hal yang salah. Ia tetap bisa menutupi hal sebenarnya, yang masih membuatnya sedikit ngeri dan kaget, tanpa harus berbohong pada Allen.

Luna mendengar suara tawa kecil dari sampingnya dan tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega, Ia bahkan tak sadar telah menahan nafasnya sambil menunggu balasan dari Allen. "Ah pantas…" Allen menaruh jarinya di dagunya, nampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan Luna hanya memandangnya. "Itu menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi bukannya agak jahat untuk mereka menyuruhmu pergi hanya karena mereka berdua sudah bertemu? Sungguh tidak sopan." Lanjut Allen lagi, alisnya berkerut tanda tak setuju sambil memandang Luna, membuat gadis tersebut memerah. Ia tak menyangka Allen begitu perhatian padanya. Ataukah Ia begitu kepada semua orang? Luna menggeleng kepala, menyebabkan rambuta ikal panjangnya bergerak-gerak dengan anggun, mencoba mengusir pikiran itu dari otaknya. Biarlah Ia merasa seperti itu, meski itu berarti Ia hanya memohongi dirinya sendiri.

Luna memaksakan tawa dan menjawab, "Ah, bukan seperti itu sama sekali, kok, Allen-san. Aku yang menawarkan diri untuk pergi meniggalkan mereka. Habisnya kan tidak enak, takut mengganggu…" Ia bergumam kecil, seperti hanya sedang bicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm… iya juga sih. Mereka itu romantis sekali sih. Apalagi kalau sudah bertemu, seakan dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua." Allen menggaruk pelipisnya dan tersenyum kecil. Luna membalas senyumnya dengan malu-malu dan mereka kembali berjalan dalam kesunyian, namun Luna sama sekali tidak protes. Ia senang kok bisa jalan bersama Allen seperti ini. Tangannya memang tidak sebesar tangan lelaki lain yang Ia kenal, Ia mengingat kembali saat Gunter menggamit tangannya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dan mengecupnya ringan, seperti bibirnya sama sekali tak mengenai tangan Luna, namun Ia yakin Ia bisa merasakannya, tangannya besar dan hangat dan bila Ia tak salah ingat, sedikit kasar. Tangan Allen juga tak seperti tangan Kanda yang kuat, namun lembut, bertolak belakang dengan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan dan sensual dari Gunter, tangan Kanda besar saat mencengkram lengan Luna dalam masa-masa pelatihannya. Dan tangan Lavi pun tidak sebanding dengan milik Allen. Tangan Lavi memang besar namun yang mengejutkan Luna adalah betapa panjangnya jari jemari Lavi. Dan tangan Lavi begitu hangat dibanding mereka semua, bahkan kalau Luna bisa mengkategorikannya, tangan Lavi bisa dibilang panas - yang mengingatkan Luna akan sebuah pernyataan konyol yang mengatakan bahwa semakin hangat tangan seseorang, semakin dingin hati mereka, namun Luna tak merasa Lavi seorang yang dingin – dan sentuhannya sedikit memaksa. Tangan Allen kecil bila dibandingkan tangan mereka semua, namun cukup besar untuk menyelimuti tangan kecil Luna dengan pas. Seperti hanya ada untuk menemani tangannya. Sentuhannya lembut, tidak ringan, tidak sensual dan tentunya tidak kasar. Luna bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Allen dan perhatiannya kepadanya. Dan Luna menyadari Ia menyukai tangan Allen. Ia sangat menyukai tangan Allen dibanding tangan siapa pun di Black Order. Dan Ia lebih menyukainya lagi bila tangan tersebut memegang tangannya. Muka Luna bersemu ketika memikirkannya.

Luna memaksa pandangannya ke depan dan mengalihkannya dari tangan mereka berdua. "Allen." Panggil Luna ketika Ia menyadari di mana mereka berdua saat itu. Allen tidak menjawabnya, hanya meliriknya dengan sedikit terkejut. "Kamarku di sini." Lanjutnya lagi, dan tiba-tiba Ia menyadari bahasa inggrisnya masih berat dengan aksen, sambil menunjuk ke sebuah pintu putih polos.

"Kalau beitu selamat malam, Luna. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak." Balas Allen sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Luna dan dengan segera merindukan kehangatannya.

"Ya, kamu juga, Allen."

**xXx**

Pagi di Inggris hari itu sama sekali tidak cerah, malah langitnya sedikit mendung, seperti biasa dan udaranya lembab namun cahaya matahari tetap dapat terlihat mengintip dari balik awan kelabu yang menhiasi langit pagi tersebut dan beberapa burung terbang mengitari menara _gothic _tempat berdiamnya para pilihan dan pengikut 'Tuhan' tersebut, berkicau dengan riang seakan sedang menyambut datangnya pagi. Dan tentu saja, hal ini menyebabkan suara gerutu bergemuruh di dada Fia.

"Burung brengsek, belum puas kubunuh sekali, _haaaaaaaah_?" gerutu gadis berbalut perban tersebut. Tubuhnya ditenggelamkan lebih dalam lagi dalam selimut hangatnya dalam pengharapan hal tersebut bisa memblok suara nyanyian burung-burung tersebut. Dan tentu saja, tindakan tersebut sia-sia belaka. Fia pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan membuka selimutnya, membiarkan matanya yang sudah tertutup entah selama berapa lama itu menerima chaya matahari sebanyak yang ditawarkan dan menahan rasa sakitnya. Fia sedikit berpikir hal tersebut, termasuk suara kicauan burung brengsek itu, sebagai salah satu dari seratus bentuk hukuman yang harus diterimanya dengan lapang dada karena seudah melepaskan ledakan _tic_ yang selama ini sudah berhasil ditahannya.

Fia merasa ingin menangis. Tentunya semua berpikir dalam usia 17 tahun yang sudah bisa dianggap dewasa ini Fia sudah bisa menahan _tic_nya, bahkan sudah sembuh dari sindrom yang dideritanya itu. Namun tidak, tentu saja tidak, pikir Fia dengan sedikit sarkastik. Ia sedikit, bila tidak banyak, merasa telah mengecawakan semua orang _dan dirinya sendiri _karena hal ini. Tentunya sekarang mereka semua sedang berada di kafetaria atau di lorong-lorong atau dimana pun, menggelengkan kepala mereka dan membicarakan Fia dan sindromnya dan masalah yang dibawanya. Ia membayangkan muka Reever dan merasa hatinya ditusuk seribu jarum. Ia bisa membayangkan muka kecewanya. Kecewa terhadap Fia, tentu saja, dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Fia.

Ia selalu berusaha menyenangkan Reever, bagaimana pun juga, Reever lah yang sejak dulu, atau lebih tepatnya sejak Fia datang ke Black Order, merawatnya dan menjaganya. Mendidiknnya bagai seorang ayah atau kakak. Dan Fia sangat menghormati Reever maka Ia tahu hatinya akan hancur bila Ia melihat ekspresi _itu _dari Reever yang disayanginya. Gunter pun tanpa tanya sudah pasti marah dengan Fia. Ia dengan jelas mengatakan kepada Fia 4 tahun yang lalu, bahwa ketika Ia melihat muka Fia dan _tic_nya kalau Ia sungguh ingin menampar Fia. Dengan keras.

Fia mengernytikan dahi saat mengingatnya. Tentu Ia benci Gunter tapi bukan berarti Ia ingin tangan Gunter melayang ke pipinya dalam amarah. Ia tak ingin siapa pun marah kepadanya. Namun saat ini Ia sadar, Ia sedang melakukannya kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang bahkan tak nerhak diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia baru saja masuk ke Black Order dan tak tahu apa-apa tentang Fia. Ia harus memaafkannya, Fia menetapkan. Walau sebenarnya asyik juga melihat gadis Rusia berbadan kecil itu lari ke arahnya setiap kali Ia melihat Fia hanya untuk meminta maaf, dan mata marun besarnya menatap Fia dengan penuh kesungguhan, membuat Fia ingin tertawa setiap kali melihatnya. Namun tentu saja, harga diri Fia terlalu tinggi untuk benar-benar tertawa di depannya. Fia tak keberatan dipanggil sombong, karena kadang Ia memang sombong. Fia pun beranjak dari ranjang yang ditempatinya dan melirik ke kanan dan ke kiiri, memastikan Suster Theresina tidak ada di ruangan dan dengan gesit kabur ke kamarnya.

"Ehem!"

Fia nyaris mati di tempat saat mendengar suara dehaman tersebut.

"Suster Theresina! Aku hanya ingin menggunakan kamar mandi untuk sebentar~" seru Fia dengan nada yang terlalu girang untuk orang sesakit dirinya. Namun, sekali lagi, Ia hampir mati di tempat saat melihat orang yang berdeham bukan Suster Theresina, melainkan Reever. Head Chief Reever Wenham. Fia segera membayangkan ekspresi kecewanya dan merasa air mata mulai menggenang dimatanya.

"Fia! Seharusnya kau tetap beristirahat! Kau terluka lumayan parah seteleh tertusuk beberapa stalaktit Gunter. Bila kau kekurangan darah sebanyak itu, kau bisa pingsan dan mati, kau tahu? Kembalilah ke ranjang" Reever menunjuk ke ranjang putih bersih yang nampak sedang mengejek Fia. Fia hanya menurut dan melangkah dengan berat menuju ranjang tersebut.

"Reever…" panggil Fia dengan suara kecil dan Reever langsung melihat ke arah Fia, tak biasanya gadis slengeean ini berbicara dengan pelan. Suaranya selalu keras memenuhi ruangan dengan nada yang selalu main-main dan ceria. Tentunya bila Ia berbicara dengan suara seperti itu maka ada masalah dengannya. Reever pun mendudukan dirinya di bangku dekat ranjang gadis tersebut dan memasang tampang seriusnya.

"Ada apa Fia?" Tanyanya sambil memandang sosok yang tengah terduduk di ranjang tersebut. Kedua kakinya terlipat ke dadanya dan tangannya di kedua tempurungnya. Wajahnya tertunduk ke bawah sehingga Reever tak dapat melihat matanya dengan jelas.

"Reever…apakah kau kecewa denganku?" Suaranya hampir pecah oleh tangis dan dengan segera Fia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Menangis hanya karena hal kecil, sungguh lemah!

Fia bisa mendengar Reever menghela nafas sebelum merasakan tangannya mengelus-elus punggungnya dengan lembut, seolah Ia tahu apa permasalahan yang sedang menggerogoti hatinya. Dan tentu saja, Reever tahu. Ia sudah mengenal gadis ini sejak berapa tahun yang lalu, Ia sudah seperti adiknya. Dan Ia mengenal jalan pikirannya.

"Fia…" Panggil Reever dengan lembut. Suaranya memiliki nada yang hampir seperti seorang ayah, sayangnya Fia tak punya seorang ayah untuk bisa membandingkannya. "Tentu saja aku tidak kecewa padamu. Malahan, sebenarnya aku agak bangga karena kau bisa menahannya selama ini." Fia tersentak dengan kaget. "Aku masih ingat saat kau masih kecil kau meledak tiap beberapa jam, membuat hampir seluruh Black Order kerepotan" Reever mengeluarkan tawa bergemuruh, mengingat memori tersebut namun, melihat air muka Fia yang dengan drastic menggelap, Ia menambahkan dengan senyum, "Namun kau tahu kalau kita menyayangimu kan? _Well,_ setidaknya aku menyayangimu Fia. Dan itu yang harus kau ingat saat kau menganggap dirimu sendiri seperti sampah; ada orang yang menyayangimu. Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Fia, kakinya sedikit melemas dan tergolek lemas di atas kasur ranjangnya, wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah. Ia tahu Ia hanya sedang memancing pujian tapi Ia tak perduli, Ia sudah terlihat konyol, biarlah sekalian Ia bersikap konyol.

"Tentu saja benar, _you ninny_." Balas Reever sambil mengacak-acak rambut Fia yang memang sudah berantakan, membuat Fia tersenyum lebar dan tertawa cekikikan tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Tadinya aku ke sini untuk mengecek apakah kau masih tak sadarkan diri atau tidak, tapi sepertinya itu sudah tak perlu, _eh_?" Tanya Reever, mengibaskan tangannya yang memegang sekaleng cola. Fia hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, senyumnya masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Well, baguslah kalau begitu, aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan. Biaya membetulkan Menara Utara tentunya tidak murah." Ujar Reever dengan cengiran si wajahnya dan Fia mecoba untuk cemberut, dan tentunya gagal. Maka Ia hanya melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Reever yang masih duduk di sebelahnya, layaknya seorang adik kepada kakaknya, sambil bergumam "Kangen.". Reever hanya mengelus-elus rambutnya dan berdiri begitu Fia melepaskan pelukannya.

Dan bahkan setelah Reever pergi, Fia masih berasa begitu senang dan berbunga-bunga.

"Ada yang menyayangiku." Bisiknya perlahan.

* * *

Yoha, end of chapter eight. Makasih banyak sudah membaca ya....ditunggu reviewnya bagi yang berbaih hati untuk meninggalkan :D


	9. POLLING?

PENGUMUMAN

* * *

Maaf ini bukan chapter 9 hehe^^

Ini pengumuman lumayan penting para pembaca sekalian, jadi mohon jangan langsung tutup windownya ya…Memuro sedang menghadapi dilema terbesar dalam penulisan cerita DEDS dikarenakan adanya konflik antara kubu pembaca di internet dan kubu pembaca di sekolah. Teman-teman di sekolah pada maunya FiaXGunter tapi dari kesan yang ditinggalkan dari beberapa review pembaca di internet, kayaknya pada maunya FiaXReever ya??

Nah, jadi maunya gimana dong? Soalnya kalo maunya FiaXReever, chapter berikutnya yang udah selesai terpaksa ga bisa dipublish karena mengandung unsur perasaan Gunter pada Fia. Memuro ga mau bikin cinta segitiga siiih…. ;A;

Kalo Gunter ga ada gunanya, nanti Memuro mau bunuh Gunter aja ato diapain kek biar ga ngerepotin…Oke deh, thanks ya untuk perhatiannya.

Semoga bisa kasih pendapat supaya saya tahu cerita ini mau ngarah kemana Thx :D

P.S.: Oh ya, mau minta maf juga soal soalnya chapter kemaren ini banyak salah ketik, itu belom ditinjau sih, begitu selesai langsung publish hehehe mohon pengertiannya yaaa :)

* * *

-Memuro


	10. Gunter

Yohaaaa chapter 9 di sini, silahkan baca yang masih ingin meneruskan dan terima kasih buat yang udah baca sampe sekarang dan memutuskan untuk berhenti. I still appreciate it very much :D Thanks for the reviews tooo....Jadi berdasarkan 'pengumuman' kemaren, FiaGunter menang FiaReever kalah. Smoga hasil sesuai dengan keiinginan kalian.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, silahkan dibaca chapter 9nya :)

P.S.:Mengandung bahasa yang sedikit vulgar dan hubungan yang belum bisa dimengerti oleh pikiran-pikiran muda. Yang berumur di bawah 15 tahun dimohon tidak membaca thanks.

* * *

**300310**

Pagi itu Gunter bermaksud untuk membesuk Fia, sungguh, Ia benar-benar bermaksud untuk membesuk gadis slengeean tersebut. Ia cemas, dan tak pernah sebelumnya Ia sekhawatir ini. Namun melihat Reever yang baru keluar dari klinik Black Order dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan pada Gunter, Ia tahu lebih baik untuknya bila Ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut, apalagi saat Ia melihat senyum sumingrah Fia dari balik pintu yang tidak ditutup sepenuhnya. Ketidak sukaan Fia pada Gunter diperlihatkan dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak mungkin Gunter, atau orang lain yang melihatnya, tidak menyadarinya dan tentunya bila Ia masuk sekarang, saat ini juga, senyum itu akan langsung hilang.

Karena senyuman hangat itu sama sekali tidak pernah ditujukan untuk Gunter Eisenberg. Setidaknya tidak lagi.

Gunter hanya bisa menghela nafas yang secara tak sadar telah ditahannya, dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, tersenyum dengan mempesona ketika Ia berpapasan dengan seorang suster, membuat wanita malang tersebut memerah dan meleleh. Sejak kapan, tepatnya, Fia mulai tidak suka dengan dirinya, Gunter merasa semua itu dimulai sejak kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, dirinya masih berumur 15 tahun, usia dimana hampir semua pikiran dan perasaan seorang laki-laki dikuasai oleh hormon bukan otak, dan memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang lumayan, meski tak bisa dibanding oleh Kanda ataupun Lavi, tentunya. Dan Fia masih berumur 14 tahun, usia yang sangat tidak tepat untuk memergoki teman dekatnya sedang bersetubuh dengan wanita lain.

Oh tidak, Gunter sangat tidak menyesali _interaksi sosial _yang dilakukan olehnya dengan wanita tersebut. Ia adalah janda muda cantik yang berasal dari kota dekat Black Order yang ditinggal mati oleh suaminya yang merupakan polisi setempat tanpa diberkahi satu anak pun, dan Ia sangat sangat kesepian. Maka Gunter mengunjunginya tiap hari dan bahkan dalam umurnya yang masih muda itu, Ia tahu bahwa ada perasaan yang hanya bisa ditemukan oleh seorang wanita dalam pelukan seorang pria. Perasaan dicintai, dilindungi. Seakan Ia adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah dilihat. _Oh, _Gunter sangat mengerti bagaimana tepatnya membuat seorang wanita merasa seperti itu dan Ia juga tahu bahwa telah lama wanita yang usianya lebih tua darinya itu merasakan perasaan tersebut. Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia setelah hubungan intim tersebut dan Gunter berpikir bukankah lebih baik bila seorang wanita terus tersenyum seperti ini, tanpa rasa khawatir dan cemas, tanpa rasa pedih dan sakit? Sejak itu, bisa dibilang Gunter sering menyelinap di tengah kegelapan malam, untuk mengunjungi satu atau dua _temannya_ dan memberikan kepadanya apa yang tidak bisa diberikan suaminya. Karena Ia merasa semua wanita patut merasa diingini dan berharga. Namun Ia tak pernah menyentuh gadis yang masih suci, karena Ia tahu Ia tak akan bisa memberikkan apa yang mereka ingini, karena keinginan mereka sungguh berbeda dengan para wanita dewasa tersebut. Dan Gunter tidak ingin menjadi penyebab dari air mata mereka, oh Ia akan melukai dirinya sendiri bila Ia sampai melakukannya.

Ya, Itu adalah peraturan tak tertulis untuk Gunter, Ia tak akan berhubungan dengan gadis yang masih suci, atau wanita berstatus. Ia hanya akan melakukannya dengan seorang janda atau wanita yang suaminya sepenuhnya merelakannya, karena sama sekali tidak perduli atau alasan lainnya, jujur Gunter tidak ingin tahu-menahu

Tapi tampaknya Fia yang masih _suci_ itu tak bisa memahami alasan mengapa Gunter melakukan semua hal itu. Ia berpikir Gunter bermain-main dengan perasaan wanita-wanita tersebut saat sebenarnya mereka hanya menggunakan Gunter. Betapa Ia ingin Fia mengerti hal ini, tapi gadis keras kepala tersebut tidak akan mau mengerti atau mencoba mengerti. Ia tak akan mengubah pendapatnya dan betapa Gunter ingin mengguncang tubuh kecil itu sampai tenaganya habis dan membuat Ia mengerti, membuat dirinya kembali menyukainya. Karena Gunter tahu Ia menyayangi gadis tersebut.

_Fia, Fia, Fia. _Namanya bergulir dengan sangat mudah dari ujung lidahnya dan tanpa sadar Ia meninju tembok di sampingnya, meninggalkan sedikit retakan di tembok tersebut, dan menikung menuju kamarnya.

"Gunter?" Panggil sebuah suara, sang pemilik nama menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Lavi, tanpa bandana kesayangannya. Salah satu ujung bibirnya naik secara otomatis melihat temannya itu. Ia menggumamkan balasannya secara pelan dan berjalan menuju Lavi.

"Mau kemana kau Lavi? Habis menyelinap keluar dari kamar Akira kah?" senyuman Gunter berubah menjadi cengiran besar sebelum dia terkekeh, bahkan ketika tangan Lavi membuat kontak dengan belakang kepalanya. "Oh, ayolah, kawan, kau pikir seluruh Black Order tidak tahu dengan semua suara yang Ia keluarkan kemarin malam? Nampaknya kau tahu bagaimana membuatnya _senang_, eh?"

"Kau tidak punya tempat untuk mengomentariku tentang itu, kau sendiri tahu kau juga seperti itu kan?" Lavi membalas cengirannya yang lalu dengan cepat hilang ketika Ia bertanya, "Benarkah kemarin Akira seberisik itu?"

Gunter hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum mengejek ke arah Lavi, dan sekali lagi menerima pukulan dari temannya tersebut. Mata biru tua bertemu dengan mata hijau terang, dan keheningan sesaat di antara mereka berdua terpecahkan dengan suara tawa bergemuruh yang memenuhi lorong.

"Tapi, jujur, ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Ketika Ia tak mendapat balasan lebih dari sebuah gerutu, Lavi melanjutkan, "Tidak setiap hari kau meninju tembok, Gunter, kau bukan Kanda."

"Masalah biasa, Lavi, masalah biasa." Jawabnya dengan enteng sebelum menepuk pundak temannya dan masuk ke kamar, menutup pintunya dengan pelan, hampir tak bersuara, seperti biasa, sebelum suara musik menggelegar dari dalam, seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak bicara banyak mengenai dirimu sendiri ya?" Tanya Lavi, lebih untuk mengutarakan pikirannya sebelum beranjak pergi untuk menemui Bookman, Sang Master Panda.

Gunter menghempaskan badannya dengan kasar di atas ranjangnya, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam alunan lagu Griechischer Wein yang dulu memenuhi seisi rumahnya, menghiraukan protes dari tulang belakangnya yang tidak seharusnya diperlakukan sekasar itu. _Ada yang menyayangimu?_ Pikir Gunter, mengingat kembali perkataan Fia yang tak sengaja dicuri dengar olehnya, dengan senyum penuh ironi. Apakah selama ini Fia tak sadar Ia juga menyayanginya? Bahwa Tapp dan Johnny juga menyayanginya? Gunter tak habis pikir bagaimana Fia bisa menganggap Komui dan Lenalee tak menyayanginya. Apakah gadis itu bodoh, telmi atau hanya sepenuhnya egois sehingga Ia bisa menghiraukan curahan perhatian mereka begtu saja? Ia menutup kelopak matanya dan memijit pelipisnya dengan pelan, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya saat sedang berpikir keras.

Ia tahu Fia kadang terlalu curiga akan perhatian orang padanya dan mungkin perasaannya hanya terguncang setelah ledakan _tic_nya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia juga tahu Fia kerap kali terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri dan selalu pesimistis dan selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu benar semua faktor itulah yang menyebabkan gadis mungil tersebut merasa tiba-tiba tak disayangi tapi, demi Tuhan, mendengarnya langsung membuatnya merasa sakit hati. Dan tentu saja Reever, bukan dirinya, menghibur Fia dalam pergumulannya hanya menambah sulutan amarah dalam hatinya.

_Oh demi Tuhan._

**xXx**

Luna berdiam di kamarnya, sudah siap dan rapih dan wangi, merenungkan kejadian kemarin malam dan memerah dalam hitungan detik. Ia tidak hanya memimpikannya kan? Itu benar-benar terjadi kan? Oh, Ia tahu Ia tak seharusnya memikirkan hal remeh-temeh seperti ini saat dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari Ia akan menjalani misi pertamanya, bersama Fia namun Ia berusaha menghiraukan fakta tersebut, namun Ia tak kuat menahan pikirannya untuk tidak mengarah ke kejadian kemarin, bagaimana tidak, setelah malam penuh _keajaiban_ beberapa hari silam, Allen sama sekali mengacuhkannya. Tentu saja mereka masih saling bertegur sapa dan lain-lain saat berpapasan namun Allen tidak pernah mencarinya sekali pun bila bukan karena kebetulan atau dalam rangka memberi laporan mengenai tugas dan hal tidak penting lainnya.

Bagaimana Luna tidak bingung? Ia masih hijau dalam bidang asmara dan tidak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan atau harapkan.

Suara ketukan tiba-tiba di pintunya membuat Luna nyaris melompat dari ranjangnya. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati Ia berjalan menuju pintu putih polos yang belum dihiasnya itu dan membuka pintunya sedikit untuk mengintip siapa yang mengetuk kamarnya.

"A-Akira?" Luna sedikit merasa bersalah atas kekecewaan yang dirasakannya ketika melihat gadis berambut biru lurus itu dan bukan rambut seputih salju yang dinanti-nantinya.

"Yo, Luna!" Sapa Akira dengan ramah dan ceria, sebuah senyum menawan menghiasi wajah putihnya dengan indah. "Lenalee bilang Reever bilang kalau hari ini Fia sudah bangun, jadi aku pikir kita bisa menjenguknya bersama? Lagipula kau masih ada masalah yang harus dibereskan dengannya kan?" Lanjut gadis semampai tersebut sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, mengingatkan Luna akan masalahnya dengan Fia yang sudah beberapa hari terlantar tersebut.

"Ah…Aku tidak yakin Fia mau bertemu denganku bagaimana pun ju-"

"Omong kosong, Ia sedari tadi meneriakkan namamu, kok." Potong Akira dengan lambaian tangan, seakan perkataan Luna tidak penting sama sekali dan dengan segera menarik Luna dari kamarnya.

"Akira? Apa kau yakin Ia mencariku? Sampai kemarin ini kan Ia masih mengacuhkanku. Ia bahkan tak mau memandangku sama sekali." Luna sedikit tertatih-taih dalam jalannya berhubungan langkah kaki Akira yang panjang tak seirama dengan miliknya yang sedikit lebih pendek.

"Oh, kau tahu gadis itu. Sedikit angin-anginan. Mungkin Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memaafkanmu. Bukankah itu bagus?" Jawab Akira dengan santai. Tipikal Akira. Dahi Luna terbentur punggung Akira ketika gadis yang berada di depannya itu tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah pintu setelah hanya beberapa langkah berjalan dan membukanya.

"Gunter, kau sudah menjenguk Fia?" Tanya Akira, suaranya nyaring namun anehnya merdu di telinga, Luna selalu berpikir orang bersuara nyaring tidak enak didengar. Mungkin Akira adalah salah satu pengecualian. Luna melongokkan kepalanya ke balik pintu yang terbuka lebar itu, menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar suara musik yang terlalu keras untuknya, dan melihat Gunter terbaring di ranjangnya. Kakinya yang panjang tergolek di pinggir ranjang dan menyentuh lantai, salah satu tangannya menutupi matanya.

"Tidur?" Fia bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada orang lain dan mengamati ruangan tersebut. Fia tak pernah melihat kamar lelaki sebelumnya namun Ia merasa kamar Gunter cukup rapih. Lantai dan dindingnya tetap dibiarkan putih dengan pengecualian beberapa poster dan potongan artikel yang tertempel di salah satu sisi dindingnya. Jendela kamarnya ditutupi gorden biru tua yang tebal, membuat kamarnya remang-remang, cocok untuk tidur. Beberapa rak yang penuh berisi album lagu dan buku berdiri di pinggir kamar dan ranjang kayunya di pinggir satunya lagi, sebuah gramophone tua berdiri di atas meja samping ranjangnya sementara sebuah meja kayu yang rendah, dari penampilannya sepertinya hasil karya sendiri, terletak di tengah-tangah ruangan, setumpuk kartu, sekotak rokok dan sebuah koran di atasnya.

"Ah, biarkanlah. Mungkin Ia kecapaian, akhir-akhir ini suka pulang malam sih."

"Eeh? Tahu darimana?"

"Lavi suka pergi dengannya. Mereka kan duo lelaki tak benar." Akira menjawab asal-asalan, karena memang itulah adanya. Dan menarik Luna lagi ke arah klinik sebelum menutup pintu setelah diingatkan Gunter, yang tertidur lagi secepat Ia terbangun oleh suara Akira. Akira sesaat berpikir apa yang mereka lakukan berdua sampai tengah malam, namun memutuskan akan lebih baik bila Ia tak tahu. Ia menengok lagi ke arah Luna ketika mendengar gadis yang lebih muda itu memanggil namanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hmm…Akira-san, kalau aku boleh tanya, apakah laki-laki suka tiba-tiba berbuat sesuatu yang sangat manis pada kita dan tiba-tiba mengacuhkan kita begitu saja?"

Akira mengedipkan matanya pelan dan secara tak sadar menghentikkan langkahnya, menyebabkan Luna hampir jatuh untuk kedua kalinya. Akira adalah _shi fu_ dalam masalah percintaan dan laki-laki dan Ia tahu Luna ada hati untuk Allen namun Ia tak menyangka Ia akan secepat ini menyadarinya. Atau mungkin Ia belum menyadarinya?

"Mereka memang sering begitu Luna. Makanya pada saat seperti itu kita harus aktif dan agresif." Jawab Akira otomatis sebelum tersenyum licik "Apakah Allen yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

Muka Luna kontan memerah dan dalam sekejap Ia kehilangan kemampuan bicara, maka Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan memandang lantai, Ia tahu bila Ia melihat mata jail Akira Ia hanya akan tambah merah dan panas.

"Mmm…Kalau Allen mungkin karena dia malu, kau tahu sendiri dia seperti apa. Laki-laki lain mungkin menganggapnya seperti sebuah permainan, kau tahu? Tarik ulur. Tapi aku tak merasa Allen tipe laki-laki seperti itu. Tenang saja. Paling dia sedarng berbenah diri dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk langkah selanjutnya."

"La-Langkah selanjutnya?" Luna mau tak mau bertanya, wajahnya tersentak ke atas menghadap Akira tepat di matanya.

"Nantikan saja tanggal mainnya, Luna~" Akira tersenyum penuh misteri lagi dan Luna pun hanya bisa pasrah.

**xXx**

Mendekati ranjang Fia, Luna tak bisa mengontrol rasa gugup yang dirasakannya. Meski Fia tampak sedikit konyol dengan rambut merah - merah kecoklatan, coklat kemerahan, sungguh ribet. Luna memutuskan rambut Fia berwarna merah dan merah saja- panjangnya dikepang satu dengan agak berantakan dan disampirkan di bahunya, membiarkan beberapa ikal rambut menggantung di sekitar wajahnya, tubuhnya hanya berbalut daster putih polos yang terlihat seperti model baju tidur abad 18an. Dan Ia tengah memakan pudding. Ya, pudding karamel tepatnya.

"Ooooh~ Akicchi~ Luna~" Sapa Fia dengan riang, seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka yang mengejutkan Luna sedikit, sambil mengayunkan tangannya yang memegang sendok, menyebabkan potongan pudding melayang ke berbagai arah.

"Fia darliiing~ Kau sudah baikkan?" Tanya Akira yang langsung menhampiri ranjang Fia dan menarik satu bangku, membuka mulutnya dengan sigap ketika Fia menyuapinya dengan pudding karamel spesial Jerry, teman gosipnya.

"Hmm..aku sih merasa fit dan bugar sekali, tapi Suster Theresina bilang aku baru boleh kembali ke kamar nanti malam." Jawab Fia santai sambil mejilati sendoknya dan memandang dengan penuh kerinduan ke gelas puddingnya yang sudah kosong.

"Heh, tentu saja kau bugar, kau tidur selama kurang lebih 3 hari tanpa bangun sama sekali!" Akira terkikik. Dan benar saja, kulit Fia yang biasanya sedikit kecoklatan kini berwarna putih pucat, hampir kemerahan malah, karena dikurung dalam ruangan terus, mengakibatkan _freckle_nya lebih nampak dari biasanya.

"Luna, tidak duduk?" Tanya Fia, suaranya tak biasanya lembut ketika mata coklat besarnya memandang ke arah Luna dan Luna dengan sedikit buru-buru duduk di sebelah Akira. "Aku menantikan misi kita dua minggu ke lagi, Luna. Kuharap kita bisa melupakan masalah kita di belakang dan bekerja sama dengan baik." Lanjutnya lagi dengan senyum bersalah. Dan Luna tahu kalau Fia sedang meminta maaf, meski tidak secara langsung. Ia pun mengembalikan senyum Fia dengan senyum manisnya sendiri dan mengambil gelas pudding Fia yang kosong dan meletakkannya di atas meja ranjang.

"Aku juga tidak sabar ingin beraksi." Ujar Luna, menyebabkan dua gadis lainnya terkikik.

* * *

Yeps, Itulah akhir dari chapter 9 ini, semoga bisa dinikmati dan berkenan di hati. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikkan dan sebagainya karean chapter ini belum di-edit dan ditulis ulang hahahaha ;D

Maaf ya pendek TAT. Mohon kritik dan sarannya agar cerita ini bisa jadi lebih baik. Makasiih~


	11. Aachen, Aix la Chapelle

Horeeeee akhirnya chapter 10 keluar kekekekekeke...Memu sungguh minta maap updatenya lama banget, sungguh looohh, maap hahahahaha^^" Krena saiia orangnya moody-an, kalo lagi gak mood, ceritanya ditelantarkan...gomeeeeeen...*sembah sujud* Nah, tanpa banyak kata lagi, silahkan dinikmati chapter 10nya :D

Memu: Fia o'on~ Fia o'on~

Fia: BAWEEEEEEEEEEEEL! Author bejad! Abal! AMPAAAAAAAAAS!

...

...

Special thanks to Chi for helping me and motivating me kekekekeke~

**

* * *

060410-020610**

"Diperkirakan ada Innocence yang terdeteksi di sekitar daerah Aachen. Warga setempat melaporkan melihat hal-hal aneh di sekitar katedral Treasury dan melaporkannya pada Pastur kepala." Jelas Fia, mata coklat tuanya yang besar bersinar hampir hitam di bawah sinar matahari yang terik menelaah informasi yang diberikan dari Komui dalam sebuah map coklat. Tubuhnya bersandar pada kursi kereta api yang berbalut kain velvet merah dengan malas, menyebabkan roknya tersingkap sedikit, memperlihatkan sedikit kulit pahanya yang putih. Di seberangnya, La-Luna Zalcolity, seorang exorcist _rookie _yang berasal dari Rusia tengah melongok ke luar jendela, hatinya berdebar-debar dalam antisipasi menghadapi misi pertamanya. Rambut ikal coklatnya melambai-lambai dalam tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi sementara kedua tangannya terletak di pangkuannya dengan gaya _lady-like_ yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

Dua minggu berlalu sudah setelah Luna berbaikan dengan Fia dan Luna merasa begitu lega, karena bagaimana pun juga Ia mencoba untuk menanggapinya sedewasa mungkin, Ia tetap tak bisa menghiraukan rasa sakit yang dirasakan di hatinya setiap kali Fia membuang muka ketika melihatnya. Ia melirik ke arah Fia, rambut merah panjangnya dibiarkan terurai, tak dikepang satu seperti biasanya, dan dihiasi dengan pita hitam yang senada dengan seragam hitam putih Black Ordernya yang sedikit kebesaran.

"Kau lebih manis dengan rambut digerai." Ujar Luna tiba-tiba, membuat gadis asal Luxembourg itu tercengang bingung, matanya dengan segera meninggalkan dokumen-dokumen yang sedang dibacanya.

"Haaa?" adalah jawaban yang hanya dapat dipikirkan oleh gadis berdarah campuran tersebut, alisnya berkerut dalam kebingungannya dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Aaah…tidak, aku hanya merasa kau lebih manis dengan rambut terurai daripada diikat seperti biasa." Luna terbata, mukanya memerah dan matanya langsung ditujukan ke lantai kereta tersebut. Luna tidak sadar Ia telah menyuarakan pikirannya, padahal Ia tak bermaksud, sungguh!

"Oh. Terima kasih, mungkin?" Fia menjawab dengan canggung tanpa melihat ke mata Luna, Ia sendiri tak yakin harus menjawab apa. Satu menit mereka dengan serius mendiskusikan kondisi dan situasi mereka dalam menjalani misi dan menit lainnya Luna memujinya tanpa peringatan apa pun. Fia sadar, wajahnya adalah wajah yang dianggap segelintir orang cantik namun sebagian lainnya tidak, bukan seperti Lenalee, Akira, maupun Luna yang dianggap cantik oleh semua orang. Dan menerima pujian dari salah seorang _gadis cantik_ tentu membuatnya kaget. Mungkin Ia memang harus bergaul dengan Miranda saja, pikirnya serius, namun Ia tak tahan dengan permintaan maaf yang dituturkannya tiap 5 detik itu. Fia pun menghela nafas dan menaruh dokumen-dokumen Komui ke kursi sebelahnya sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya yang sedikit pening ke bingkai jendela. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut, kebiasannya saat sedang bengong, Pikirannya melayang ke seseorang yang tak sekalipun menjenguknya saat Ia masih berada di klinik dan Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda tak senang dan hampir menampar dirinya sendiri karena bahkan membiarkan dirinya merasa kesepian karena absensi orang tersebut. Nampaknya Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengannya. Ia menghela nafas lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu.

Luna dengan hati-hati mengambil dokumen misi mereka dari samping Fia dan membacanya untuk mengisi waktu. Fia menolak untuk membicarakan misi tersebut selain informasi-informasi yang esensial untuk diketahui. Di sinilah letak perbedaan cara berpikir mereka. Luna merasa mereka perlu membahas misi ini secara menyeluruh, tanpa menyisakan satu detail pun, namun rupanya Fia merupakan penyuka unsur kejutan. Ia merasa satu atau dua point perlu disisakan agar ada sesuatu yang _menarik, _memberi _tantangan_. Luna tidak mau mengambil tantangan bila bayarannya adalah nyawanya. Apalagi dalam misi pertamanya. Luna merasa sedikit kesal dengan Fia saat ini. Sekali lagi, Ia melirik ke arah Fia yang didapatinya sedang mencak-mencak sendiri. Luna menghembuskan nafas dan mencoba untuk tidur sepanjang perjalanan.

"-Na?"

"Luna?" Luna mendengar suara yang lembut dan kecil namun memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya.

"Luna?" Panggil suara tersebut lagi, kini Ia merasakan bahunya ditusuk-tusuk oleh jari jemari yang panjang dan tajam. Ia mencoba membuka salah satu kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat, dan mendapat Fia di depannya. Luna mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap kantuk dari matanya dan menunggu Fia bicara.

"Kita sudah sampai ke daerah tujuan loh. Selamat datang di Aachen~" serunya dengan riang, tangannya menyingkap gorden kereta, memperlihatkan pemandangan kota tua. Udaranya bersih dan sejuk dan bangunan-bangunan zaman pertengahan memenuhi kota tersebut.

"Indah bukan? Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku datang ke sini." Fia berkata lagi sambil berjalan keluar menuju pintu stasiun kereta, Luna mengikutinya di belakang, kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, menelan pemandangan kota Aachen yang indah. Rusia tempat kelahirannya juga indah, namun Aachen tidak kalah indah, kedua tempat tersebut memiliki suasana yang amat berbeda dan keduanya memikat hati Luna.

"Ayo, Luna, aku tahu kota ini indah, tapi kita harus bergegas, Gunter sudah menunggu kita sekitar 2 atau tiga hari yang lalu." Fia berkata, langkahnya semakin lebar dan cepat, namun Luna masih dapat mengikutinya dengan mudah karena perbedaan tinggi mereka.

"Gunter? Kupikir dia pergi menjalani suatu misi solo?"

"Aaah iya, tapi seperti biasa misinya berakhir cepat dan karena letaknya dekat dengan Aachen, Komui menyuruhnya membantu kita. Misi pertamamu dan sebagainya, Ia ingin kau selamat tanpa kurang apa pun. Brengsek itu tidak mempercayaiku rupanya." Fia membisikkan umpatannya sambil menggigit jari, berharap Luna tidak mendengarnya.

"Kenapa gunter? Bukannya Allen dan Marie Noise juga ada misi di sekitar sini?" Luna kembali bertanya, telinganya yang tajam menangkap umpatan Fia namun memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya. Ia tahu benar Fia tak bisa berhenti mengumpat, kata favoritnya, _brengsek_, dan meski Luna tak menyetujui perilaku ini, siapa dia untuk menasehati Fia?

"Gunter orang asli Aachen." Jawab Fia singkat sebelum menghilang di antara keramaian kota tersebut membuat Luna kesusahan mencarinya dan hampir mengumpat Fia yang tampaknya tak perduli dengannya.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa jam lamanya, mereka akhirnya sampai ke salah satu tepi kota Aachen, di depan sebuah hostel sederhana. Fia mengambil komando seperti biasa dan memasuki hostel tersebut dan Luna yang tidak bisa berbahasa Jerman hanya melihatnya sementara Ia berbicara dengan pemilik penginapan tersebut.

"_Fia memang bukan petarung yang handal, namun soal bahasa, Ia tak bisa diremehkan."_

Perkataan Allen dalam salah satu percakapan mereka terngiang kembali dan Luna merasa Allen bukan hanya sekadar memuji -atau menyindir- Fia saja. Setahu Luna, gadis itu bisa berbahasa Italia, Prancis dan Inggris sekarang bertambah lagi dengan Jerman. Mungkin kekurangannya dalam bidang atletis diganjal dengan kelebihannya di bidang linguistik.

"Fia, kau suka belajar bahasa ya?" Tanyanya begitu Fia selesai berbcara dengan pemuda pemilik hostel tersebut. Fia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan memberi tanda agar Luna mengikutinya.

"Aku kelahiran Luxembourg, bahasa sahnya ada tiga, Jerman, Prancis dan bahasa Luxembourg sendiri. Ibuku orang Itali, bertemu ayah yang seorang anggota angkatan laut saat ayah sedang bertugas dalam entah ekspedisi apa dan mereka jatuh cinta." Sebuah senyum yang manis dan hampir nostalgik menghiasi wajah Fia. Fia masih ingat saat-saat di mana almarhumah Ibunya mengangkatnya ke dalam pangkuannya tiap sore dan membelai rambutnya sebelum menceritakan kisahnya dan ayahnya dan ayahnya menimpali beberapa komentar yang selalu berhasil membuat wajah Ibunya merona.

"Hee…romantis sekali." Timpal Luna, dirinya sedikit berharap kalau sautu saat nanti Allen akan datang menyapunya dari lantai dank e dalam rangkulannya. Kalau bisa di bawah malam yang bermandikan cahaya bulan dan bertaburkan bintang-bintang.

"Iya mungkin romantis jika kau hobi membaca novel roman picisan dengan foto Fabio sebagai _cover_nya." Fia mendengus kesal, dia tidak tahu apakah cerita itu romantis, bagaimana pun juga ayahnya _menculik_ ibunya dari rumahnya pada tengah malam setelah dua minggu merayunya tanpa hasil dan entah bagaimana berhasil membuat dara Italia tersebut jatuh cinta dengannya.

"Yep, ini kamarnya, 201." Seru Fia, merasa senang namun kecewa di saat yang sama. Senang karena Ia akhirnya bisa tidur dan kecewa karena Ia harus melihat Gunter lagi dan beradu mulut dengannya. Mungkin bagian beradu mulut dengan Gunter adalah hal yang membuatnya kecewa, karena Ia tak bisa menyangkal perasaan kangen yang dirasakan selama dua pekan lamanya tak melihat muka sombongnya dan mendengar ejekan-ejekan tak bermutunya.

"_Argh! Kuatkan dirimu, Fia Zilinski! Kau tidak selemah ini, kau bukan seorang romantis!"_

"Lho, Fia? Kenapa kau menampar dirimu sendiri?" Luna melonjak kaget ketika lamunannya dipecahkan dengan suara tamparan keras dari Fia yang sepertinya tidak sadar dengan perbuatannya sendiri. 'Mungkinkah Fia gugup?'

"Hm…tidak apa-apa kok, Luna. Tadi ada nyamuk di pipiku." Luna hanya bisa tertawa hambar mendengar alasan Fia yang tak masuk akal itu, semua orang tau tak ada nyamuk berkeliaran di Aachen musim ini, namun sekali lagi Luna menarik diri dari mempertanyakan alasan Fia dan menerima jawaban konyol tersebut. Melihat Fia yang tak berinisiatif membuka pintu, Luna pun menjulurkan tangannya menuju kenop pintu dan memutarnya sebelum mendorongnya. Ia bisa mendengar Fia menarik nafas dalam seakan menunggu, mengantisipasi sesuatu. Gunter.

'Aku rasa kata-kata Lenalee benar, kita tak bisa mengontrol perasaan kita. Cinta memang tak terelakan.' Pikir Luna sambil melirik Fia yang tengah menjambak-jambak rambutnya dalam rangka menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari kepanikan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

'_Tenang Fia…tenang. Fuuuuuuh… eins, zwei, drei…'_

Mata marun Luna terbelalak begitu pintu kayu tersebut melayang terbuka melihat tak ada seorang pun di dalam kamar tersebut. Ia menengok kepada Fia yang masih menatap lantai sambil memain-mainkan ujung roknya, keringat dingin membasahi dahinya yang sedikit lebar. Melihat pemandangan yang sedikit menyedihkan itu Luna hanya bisa menhela nafas dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Fia." Nada Luna yang keras membuat Fia tersentak dan dengan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Luna. Kepalanya ditelengkan ke samping, seakan mempertanyakan tindakan Luna. Gadis Rusia tersebut hanya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kea rah kamar bernomor 201 tersebut. "Apa kau yakin ini kamar yang benar, Fia? Tidak ada orang di sini." Luna mendengus kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Fia menolak untuk membahas rencana mereka untuk misi ini dan pikirannya entah kemana sedari tadi, belum lagi Luna sudah merasa capek dan ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat.

"Eh? Masa?" Fia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam pintu, matanya menginspeksi segala sudut kamar tidur sederhana tersebut dan tersenyum bangga saat matanya menangkap sesuatu. "Yap, ini kamarnya. Itu tas Gunter." Sambung Fia sambil mengamati tas kulit berwarna hitam yang terongok di pojok ruangan dan melangkah masuk dengan Luna tak jauh dibelakangnya, sebelum Ia melemparkan barang bawaannya ke atas ranjang salah satu ranjang di kamar tersebut.

"Hmm…Tapi, kalau memang benar ini kamarnya Gunter, dimana gerangan orangnya ya?" Gumam Luna, dahinya sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat jendela yang tidak terlap dengan bersih, kepalanya menengok ke sana dan ke sini mencari rekan satu misi lainnya itu.

Belum sempat Fia menjawab pertanyaan Luna, pintu kamar mandi kamar tersebut terbuka dan seorang pemuda keluar dengan hanya berbalut handuk menutupi area pinggang ke bawahnya, salah satu tangannya terangkat ke kepalanya, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang masih basah, menyebabkan air bercipratan ke segala arah. Kedua mata Fia terbelalak dan mulutnya ternganga, Luna yang berada tak jauh darinya bereaksi sama.

"Gun…ter?" Bisik Fia pelan, Ia bisa merasakan mukanya memerah dan badannya terasa begitu panas, mengkontradiksi sejuknya udara Aachen yang dirasakannya tadi. Luna menutup mulutnya yang masih belum dapat ditutup dengan tangannya dan berteriak sekencang mungkin tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri sementara tangan satunya bergerak untuk menutup matanya. Gunter, dengan badannya yang masih sedikit basah dan mata biru yang tak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, terkikik pelan sebelum kekehan kecil tersebut berubah menjadi tawa terbahal-bahak yang tak bisa dikontrol. Tak bisa disangka olehnya bahwa kedua _exorcist_ tersebut begitu gampang dibuat merah padam, Luna mungkin ya, karena dari gerak geriknya dapat terlihat bahwa gadis belia tersebut masih dan sungguh polos, namun Fia yang cenderung sok tahu dan sok berani? Oh, tentu saja Ia pun masih belum ternodai.

"Apakah kau menikmati apa yang kau lihat, _Fräulein_?" Gunter bertanya dengan suara pelan dan rendah setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya tersebut meski senyum geli yang sama tetap terpasang di wajahnya.

"Gunter, pakailah baju atau…setidaknya tutupilah badanmu." Luna membuang muka dari seniornya di Black order itu dan memaksa diri untuk melihat pemandangan lain, mukanya masih merah dari kejutan yang menyambutnya, dan melihat Fia masih terpikat oleh Gunter dan pesonanya. Mata coklatnya seakan bertambah gelap saat Ia menelan ludah dengan keras, kedua tangannya terkepal di samping badannya, mencengkeram rok lipatnya sementara nafasnya bertambah berat seiring detik berjalan. Oh demi Tuhan, apakah yang Ia lihat benar-benar sedang terjadi ataukah Ia hanya berhalusinasi? Apakah rasa rindunya kepada _playboy_ tersebut membuatnya seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya Ia membenci pria ini? Lalu apa ini yang Ia rasakan, perasaan yang seakan memutar isi perutnya, perasaan yang membuat bagian bawahnya terasa panas, yang dengan segera menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat jantung berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ups, apakah itu darah yang Ia rasakan menitik dari hidungya? Fia sungguh berharap bukan.

"Heeeeeeh, haruskah aku? Karena dapat kulihat kalian berdua lebih menikmati diriku seperti ini daripada seperti biasanya." Sahut Gunter santai, namun tangannya menggamit sepasang celana panjang hitam dan kemeja biru tua begaris hitam dan berjalan kembali ke dalam kamar mandi setelah meyakinkan kalau Fia Zilinski masih melihatnya dan tersenyum puas.

"_Ah, memang setelah badai, langit selalu tampak lebih terang dari biasanya." _Pikir Gunter dengan senyum.

* * *

Beuuuuh makin lama, nih cerita makin gak kaya fanfic...cuih cuih cuih...

Ide pemunculan kembali Gunter dari Chi. Thanks berat yaaaaa :D Kritik dan saran silahkan dikirim lewat box review dibawah ini. Thankies~


	12. Fleur de Saison

Ha..ha...ha...hahahahaha...setelah vakum selama 4 bulan akhirnya saya kembali...sebenernya sih sudah mempertimbangkan untuk membuat cerita DEDS ini hiatus alias ga diterusin lagi, tapi karena Chi sama Aki minta terus, ya saya terusin...=_=

Tanpa banyak omong lagi, ini chapter selanjutnya haha...silahkan dinikmati maap pendek dan membosankan hoho~ Ini adalah awal misi para OC kita, lumayan seru sih sebenernya soalnya di chapter berikutnya bakal ada ibu hamil *spoiler*

Link draft .?fbid=1630193548886&set=a.1207426419972.32476.1058021830

* * *

**281010**

"Lantas kenapa hanya pesan satu kamar?" Desis Fia kesal, jelas-jelas tidak senang dengan situasi yang harus dihadapinya baru saja. Mukanya masih menandakan tanda-tanda merona dan lirikan matanya masih tertuju ke lantai untuk menghindari lingkup pandangan matanya menangkap sosok Gunter.

Gunter menghela nafas sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Hmm? Aku hanya berpikir untuk menghemat. Walaupun satu atau dua kamar tidak ada bedanya untuk kita yang adalah anggota Black Order tapi tidakkah kau kasihan pada pemilik penginapan bila kita sampai menyita dua kamarnya tanpa membayar?" Jawabnya enteng, seraya menegak habis sisa kopi hitam yang sudah dibiarkan mendingin sedari tadi. "Lagipula kan ada dua ranjang, kalian bisa tidur berdua bukan? Aku tak melihat masalah apa pun."

"Masalahnya banyak tahu?" Luna yang sedari tadi bungkam tiba-tiba meledak marah. Oh, yang ia inginkan hanyalah sebuah istirahat tenang di atas kasur yang empuk. Apakah itu permintaan yang terlalu muluk? "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur di dalam kamar yang sama denganmu, Gunter? Kau adalah laki-laki dewasa! Uuuuurgh! Pikirkanlah sedikit hal ini dari sisi wanita!" Luna mengepalkan tangannya yang bergetar karena kesal dan mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dengan ekspresi kesal dan terhina, menyebabkan Gunter menghela nafas berat sambil melempar handuknya ke ranjangnya sebelum menghempaskan dirinya sendiri ke ranjang tersebut dan duduk bersila di sana a la indian, punggungnya disenderkan ke dinding di belakagnya.

"Yaah…bagaimanapun juga aku tidak melihat masalah. Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada August muda. Adiknya baru saja meninggal dan jujur, kita di sini hanya menghabiskan uang mereka. Aku tak tega melakukan itu pada orang yang sedang berduka." Gunter berdecak pelan dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Fia yang sedari tadi dilupakannya. Gadis remaja itu terlihat terhenyak dengan perkataannya tadi, seakan ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Kepalanya dengan segera tertunduk lagi dalam malu, rambut merahnya berjatuhan menutupi mukanya dari Luna dan Gunter.

"Nah, inilah hal yang ini kubicarakan. Adik August, Giselle, meninggal tanpa menyisakan apa pun. Badannya tidak ditemukan. Tidakkah kau heran? Dan tepat sebelum dia menghilang, aku dengar tunangannya baru saja meninggal tertembak peluru nyasar dalam sebuah aksi unjuk rasa dalam protes kepada pemerintah setempat. Cerita yang familiar bukan? Bukankah bila kita semua tinggal bersama akan lebih leluasa dan aman untuk mendiskusikan hal-hal seperti ini?" Sebuah ekspresi serius terlukis di wajah Gunter, bibirnya yang tipis terkatup rapat dalam sedikit simpati. Luna menghela nafas panjang dan bersandar ke dinding kamar tersebut dan menutup kedua matanya, menyembunyikan kedua kristal marunnya dari kedua partnernya dalam misi tersebut, menunjukkan kepasrahannya akan ide berbagi kamar Gunter sebelum matanya memicing dan bibirnya mencibir.

"Darimana kau tahu semua hal ini?" Tanyanya skeptik. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum ringan dan tak berdosa.

"Aku kenal beberapa orang di sini. Tak suit bagiku untuk mendapatkan informasi dalam." Fia hanya mendengus kesal mendengar kesombongan Gunter sambil menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang kupingnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, dagunya yang lancip dijorokkan keluar, memperlihatkan sedikit sifat keras kepalanya. Di lain pihak, mata Luna yang sedikit membesar dan mulutnya yang terbuka tak dapat membohongi rasa ketertarikanya pada apa pun yang dapat ditawarkan oleh kawan Jermannya tersebut. Gunter membiarkan seulas senyum licik terukir di wajahnya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan sepihaknya.

"Seperti yang bisa kalian simpulkan dari penjelasanku tadi, Adik August meninggal, _nein_, menghilang tanpa jejak. Beberapa penduduk setempat melihatnya berjalan ke pinggir kota beberapa hari setelah tunangannya tewas dan Ia tak pernah terlihat lagi. Langsung saja mereka mengasumsikan bahwa gadis kecil itu telah menyusul kepergian tunangannya." Gunter menyelesaikan pemberitahuannya dan terdiam untuk melirik ke arah kedua gadis tersebut dan melihat senyum yang sama tertera di muka mereka seperti halnya dirinya. "Tapi kita tahu bukan itu perkaranya bukan?" Dengan ucapan terakhir Gunter, ketiga senyum kecil itu kini melebar, memperlihatkan keantusiasan mereka untuk menyelesaikan misi yang telah diberikan kepada mereka ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara bising dari luar kamar mereka. Fia yang tak senang kebahagiaan sesaatnya itu terganggu berdecak kesal dan menjentikkan jarinya dalam perintah diam untuk Gunter mengecek keadaan. Alis matanya yang tipis terjahit dalam ekspresi gelisah.

"_Akumakah? Secepat ini?"_

Gunter dengan tenang mengintip ke luar jendela dan membiarkan sebuah senyum misterius merayap masuk ke wajahnya, sementara mata birunya menyipit seakan sedang menangkap lebih dalam pemandangan yang dilihatnya, melahap semua detil yang diberikan padanya dengan cuma-cuma tersebut. Tangannya, dihiasi segaris bekas luka tipis yang membentang miring dari pergelangan tangannya hingga perhubungan antar jari manis dan jari tengahnya, naik untuk membuka kunci jendela kamar yang sedikit kusam tersebut, membiarkan aluran-aluran suara teriakan histeris memenuhi kamar kecil tersebut.

"Pietro!" Panggil seorang ibu tua seraya berlari ke tengah kerumunan massa tersebut di mana seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam legam terpantri pada sebuah salib yang dipantek terbalik. Darah mengucur dari mulutnya yang terbuka dan dari kedua matanya, membuatnya terlihat bagaikan sedang menangis. Seonggok bunga berwarna ungu kebiruan didesakan masuk ke dalam mulutnya, membuat warna bunga itu terhapuskan oleh merah darahya sementara beberapa jumput lainnya tergolek lemas, tersebar di sekitar palang salib tersebut bersamaan dengan sejenis tanaman lainnya, angin sepoi musim gugur menerbangkannya pergi.

Gunter menghisap nafas tajam ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut. Sebuah lukisan yang begitu indah dalam ketragisannya tersendiri. Begitu memikat namun mengerikan. Sebuah pemandangan menawan yang menjerat hati dalam cara yang sinting. Ia merasakan punggungnya merinding, bukan oleh ketakutan namun oleh rangsangan adrenalin yang dirasakanya.

"Akhirnya mereka memperlihatkan taring mereka juga." Suara Luna yang kecil menarik Gunter dari pikirannya, dan Ia menoleh untuk melihat ke arah sang pemilik suara. Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk sesuatu seperti sebuah gelak manis namun sedikit terlalu canggung untuk disebut sebagai satu. "Apakah ini berarti misi kita dimulai?" Gadis Rusia tersebut mengusap kedua tangannya dalam antisipasi menghadapi misi pertamanya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, Ia merasa bahwa dalam hitungan detik saja organ vital itu akan melompat keluar dari tubuhnya, mengoyak selapu daing dan otot yang melinduginya dan menghancurkan tulang tempatnya berlindung. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar dalam kegugupan namun suaranya yang tenang dan menantang menyangkal semua kegelisahan yang dirasakannya.

"Akumakah?"

"Aku rasa bukan." Suara Fia yang jauh lebih cuek memotong suara kecil Luna. Gadis itu tengah menggigiti bibirnya hingga kedua daging merah tersebut memutih. "Bukankah agak aneh? Akuma tak biasanya membunuh orang secara frontal seperti ini dan meninggalkan bukti, apalagi memajangnya bagai etalase di balai kota seperti ini! Ini sinting!" Lanjutnya, agaknya sedikit terkejut akan kesalahan perhitungannya. Sinar mata Gunter menajam, Ia tak menyangka Fia akan menyadari hal tersebut. Ia hampir ingin memberi komplemen pada gadis berambut merah tersebut namun mengingat sifatnya, Ia pasti hanya akan menanggapinya sebagai salah satu dari olokan sarkastiknya dan merasa sedang dipermainkan. Namun, bukankah memang itu tujuan Gunter? Maka dengan sebuah senyuman angkuh Ia berkata, "Gadis pintar…" Dua kata yang sederhana namun wajah Fia yang memerah dan tangannya yang mengepal membuatnya yakin bahwa misi pribadinya telah sukses dilaksanakan.

Ia pun mendorong tubuhnya dari ranjang empuk tersebut dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada kedua gadis tersebut. "Mari kita mulai investigasinya." Ajaknya dengan senyum penuh enigma.

**xXx**

Tiga buah figure memasuki lokasi pembunuhan tersebut, berbalut seragam hitam dan merah dan mengemban salib perak dengan desain rumit dan setiap orang terhenti dari aktivitasnya untuk menatap penuh curiga ke arah mereka. Sebagian yang mengenali salib tersebut mebelalakan matanya dan menyingkir, membukakan jalan bagi mereka sementara sebagian besar yang tidak tahu-menahu hanya memandangi dengan heran dan meragukan sebelum ditarik mundur. Fia berjalan dengan santai, lega untuk mendapatkan dirinya lagi setelah kejadian memalukan di kamar hotel tadi, kakinya menendang sebagian besar bunga-bunga yang berserakan di lantai batu bata balai kota terseut, mengirimnya ke berbagai arah, mencipratkan darah dalam lajunya. Sementara itu, Gunter membungkuk untuk mengambil sebuah kelopak bunga berwarna ungu dan mengusapnya bersih dari darah yang mengotorinya sebelum mengamati kelopak tunggal tersebut, alisnya berkerut dalam konsentrasi, seakan berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Monkshood." Bisiknya pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri disbanding orang lain, sebelum memasukkan kelopak itu dengan hati-hati ke saku jaket berkancing duanya dan berjalan mendekati ibu tua yang didapatinya meneriakkan nama sang korban tadi untuk mencari informasi mengenai korban insiden tragis tersebut.

Melihat almarhum Pietro dalam kondisi mengerikan itu, Luna mengernyit seram, matanya menunjukkan perasaan menyesal selagi tangannya disilangkan membentuk salib dalam doa cepat untuk mengantar kepergian pemuda tersebut dan berjalan untuk bergabung dengan Fia yang tengah menginspeksi mayat tersebut.

"Lihat Luna." Panggil Fia pelan sambil menunjuk ke badan mayat yang bersimbah darah. Sebelah tangannya lagi ditaruh di sampingnya untuk menghindari menyentuh tubuh mayat tersebut. "Perhatikan baik-baik. Apakah kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh mengenai tubuh almarhum Pietro ini?" Nada suara Fia terdengar bersemangat kendatipun suasana mengharuskanya untuk menyembunyikan perasaan gembira tersebut.

"Tidak ada tanda pentagon!" Luna mengirup nafas tajam dalam kekagetannya, tangannya tertarik ke atas untuk menutupi mulutnya seperti yang biasa dilakukan saat terkejut.

"_Benissimo!_" Fia berdecak kesal dan meneriakkan nama _partner_nya yang satu lagi sebelum menggestur dengan tangannya agar Gunter mendekat dan berbisik di telinga pemuda Jerman tersebut. "Nampaknya ini hanya kasus pembunuhan biasa. Lihat, tubuhnya nampak normal dan tak ada tanda-tanda pembusukkan prematur seperti yang biasa terjadi pada tubuh korban serangan akuma. Kita serahkan saja pada polisi setempat, tak ada gunanya kita membuang waktu untuk pemuda ini."

Gunter Nampak memikirkan sugesti Fia untuk beberapa saat sebelum menyetujuinya. "Baik, kita titipkan mayatnya dulu _untuk sementara_ kepada mereka. Aku kenal kepala polisinya, biar aku bicara dulu dengannya sebentar." Katanya sambil melaju pergi dari gadis remaja tersebut.

"Hmm…biar kutebak, ini bukan misi kita ya?" Tanya Luna mencibir, sedikit kecewa akan akhir dari investigasi kecil mereka ini. Fia hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

"_Puo darsi_...Tadi kau yang bilang sendiri kan, _'Oh! Tak ada tanda pentagon!'_" Seru Fia menirukan ekspresi Luna tadi dengan berlebihan, membuat gadis satunya cemberut sebal. "Sudahlah, Gunter sedang mengurusnya dengan polisi lokal, kita kembali saja, toh sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan." Fia menepuk kepala Fia pelan dan berjalan kembali menuju hotel mereka.

"Aah…bukankah kita masih harus mencari Mademoiselle Giselle?" Suara Luna bergetar, menandakan keraguannya akan pertanyaannya sendiri namun erangan tak senang yang didapat dari gadis di depannya mengkonfirmasi kebenaran dan ketepatan pertanyaannya, sekaligus menjad jawaban yang dicarinya.

**xXx**

Sebuah sosok bersandar malas di balik kegelapan, tangannya menggenggam sebuah telepon yang tertempel di dinding tua yang terbuat dari bata kapur berwarna abu-abu.

"Ya..Bisa kau carikan informasi mengenainya? Ya, aku yakin." Sosok itu bicara, suaranya rendah dan degap namun terdengan enteng seakan hal dibicarakan tak penting sama sekali, namun di lain pihak juga terdengar hati-hati laksana tak ingin orang lein mencuri dengar percakapannya.

"Datang?" Kini nadanya terdengar terkejut namun dilapisi oleh selimut olokan yang sinis dan tipis. " Datang saja kalau kau mau. Akan kutunggu. Bantuanmu akan sangat meringankan bebanku. Heh…" Lanjutnya lagi debelum mengakhiri pembicaraan teleponnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke dinding kuno tersebut tanpa memperdulikan debu-debu yang kini menempel pada pakaiannya dan terkekeh pelan sebelum berajak pergi tanpa menyadari sepasang mata dingin bagaikan es yang sedari tadi mengamatinya dari ujung jalan kecil tersebut. Mulut lebarnya menyeringai dalam kepuasan tersendiri.

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana." Suara melengking yang membelah telinga tersebut terkikik dan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya senang.

"Hihihi~ Sempurna~"

* * *

_Benissimo_: (itu) Betul.

_Puo darsi_:Mungkin.

Yeeee~ itulah akhir chapter Fleur de Saison ini~ Kenapa sih dinamain Fleur de Saison? Seperti bisa dilihat di atas, misi kali ini bakal melibatkan banyak bunga, makanya untuk awalnya memu namain Felur de Saison yang artinya musim bunga *kasarnya* hehe~

Siapa sosok di balik kegelapan itu? Siapa yang diteleponnya? Siapa anak kampung yang tepuk2 tangan itu? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya~

Kritik dan saran akan sangat ditunggu^^


End file.
